I'll Protect You
by Wulf8
Summary: When Kouji protects Takuya from a fatal blow, he begins to question whether his feelings for the boy are purely platonic.
1. Broken Spirit

**I'll Protect You  
**_A chance to protect what is most dear: a crucial opportunity, indeed._

Summary: When Kouji protects Takuya from a fatal blow, he begins to question whether his feelings for the boy are purely platonic.

* * *

SPOILER WARNING: this mostly takes place post Digimon Frontier.

BRIEF CHARACTER BIOGRAPHIES:

Takuya: Warrior of Flame. Alongside Kouji, the only one able to Double Spirit and Hyper Spirit Evolve. Often referred to as a brunette in this due to his hair of that colour.

Kouji: Warrior of Light. Lone wolf character, especially in the beginning of Frontier. Twin to Kouichi.

Kouichi: Warrior of Darkness. Was Cherubimon's slave for the majority of Frontier. Ultimately revealed to be Kouji's previously unknown twin.

Izumi: Warrior of Wind. Sole girl of the Legendary Warriors. Suggested crush on Takuya.

Tomoki: Warrior of Ice. Youngest of the Legendary Warriors. Refers to Takuya as his older brother, hence the use of 'onii-chan'. Purely using that suffix due to its authenticity.

Junpei: Warrior of Thunder. Has a crush on Izumi. Is the oldest of the Legendary Warriors, so often feels responsible.

Bokomon / Neemon: Two of the ultimate three Digimon companions to the Legendary Warriors. Bokomon is very intelligent, and refers to everyone with the 'han' suffix, to exemplify acquaintanceship and / or respect and / or formality. Neemon is less intelligent and is often made known for this, particularly with Bokomon's 'rubber snap' technique, and usage of the form of address, 'idiotmon'; 'bakamon' in the original.

Patamon: Was once Seraphimon, one of the Three Great Angel Digimon. Bokomon took care of him as an egg.

Warrior Ten: All of the Legendary Warriors (including the ones who were Cherubimon's slaves).

* * *

WARNING:

Rated M for precaution's sake. This chapter is more light-hearted than others.

BL. This is a male x male; please no flames if you don't like BL. If you _don't_ like BL, then this isn't for you; simple as that. For those who _do _like BL: welcome!

You have been warned.

* * *

I'm excited! Let's get started! After you've read, how about a review? I love reviews, including constructive criticism (I like any review, bar flames).

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Broken Spirit  
**_Falling: at least, this is what it feels like – what it must feel like._

* * *

'Takuya, watch out!' Kouji screamed. Hurtling towards the Warrior of Flame was an enormous ice-boulder. This ball of ice, considering the region of the Digital World the Legendary Warriors were presently sited in – one filled with millennia-old ice – was deathly hard. Even worse about the situation was that the artillery had been sent by the Royal Knights, who Takuya was presently fighting against, though finding them difficult adversaries.

Whilst Lord Knightmon would usually be the opponent of Kouji, the boy had already been defeated, collapsing as soon as he landed harshly on the ground, having plummeted from the sky above.

The other Legendary Warriors, despondent that they couldn't do much more in the fight than watch and cheer, were taking care of Kouji to the best of their abilities.

Kouichi, having only recently realised his affiliation with Kouji, was particularly concerned. He was cheerful when his brother regained consciousness, though it was only momentarily, and solely to scream a warning at Takuya.

Heeding the warning, Takuya shot his friend a concerned glance, then dodged the ice-boulder. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that the weaponry was accompanied by Lord Knightmon's fist, whilst Dynasmon observed, cackling wickedly.

Takuya couldn't avoid the blow, so grimaced, clutching his abdomen – where he had been hit brusquely – and, similarly to Kouji, plummeted from the sky.

But, that wasn't the start of the day's happenings. Rather, the Legendary Warriors had been relaxing; a rare opportunity, indeed. Following frequent Royal Knight offensives, the group, the second it arose, grabbed the chance to rest and recuperate.

* * *

'Kouji, come on, we're all waiting on you,' Takuya called from where he was situated: resting on a tree. 'Besides, _your brother_ desires to speak with you. You've only just connected; you should take advantage of your time together!'

Providentially, the Legendary Warriors had discovered an idyllic forest area – a rare area since the Royal Knights commenced their attack. The area in which the group presently resided in was directly adjacent to an icy sector of the Digital World. Why two directly contrasting areas would exist next to each other was a mystery, but, hey, the Digital World had all sorts of those.

'Fine,' Kouji grunted, meandering reluctantly from the depths of the forest. He could only marvel at his rival's extraordinary ability to sense his presence.

'Come on, then, slowpoke,' Takuya whined. With a mischievous smirk, he leapt forward, so as to meet Kouji half-way, and clutched his arm.

'H-Hey, Takuya, what do you think you're doing?' Kouji yelped.

Takuya's smirk widened. ''Think'? How about: what I _am_ doing?'

As much as Kouji tried to deny it, he couldn't: a growing blush was marvellously prominent on his features.

'Aw, is _Kou-chan _blushing?' Takuya sniggered.

'Wh-What? No! Let's just get back to camp, already,' Kouji sighed, disgruntled. He affirmed mentally, that it wasn't like he had feelings for Takuya, or anything.

Finally reaching camp, Takuya vociferated, 'We're here~! Though, _Kou-chan _took an _awfully _long time to agree to join me.'

'Takuya, would you stop– Oh, hi, everyone.' Kouji halted in his scolding of Takuya, abashed – he still wasn't comfortable with Takuya's nickname for him, even if it was infrequently used – and combed the camp; namely, the sniggers he was being given from everyone, bar – aha: his hero – Kouichi. Safe to say, Kouji swiftly headed for his brother, dismissing all of the coy glances sent his way en route.

Observing Kouji walk towards his brother, Takuya pouted. 'And here I thought he would want to spend some time with me. Ah, he never changes.'

Tomoki advanced; Izumi by his side, 'Takuya onii-chan, would you like to join me and Izumi?'

'Sure, Tomoki, Izumi,' he nodded in their direction. Pausing, he pondered, 'What's Junpei doing, anyway?'

Izumi publicised, 'Oh, he's sulking; I've no idea why. Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon are with him.'

Junpei hollered, 'Hey, I heard that! And, _for the record_, I'm keeping an eye out for our enemies; you know, being cautious? – I'm the only one doing that! Besides– Oh, hey, what?'

'What?' Takuya asked.

'They're here, is what!' Junpei exclaimed wildly. 'Takuya, Kouji: evolve, quickly! The Royal Knights are here!'

Takuya groaned, 'And here I thought we may get some time to relax . . . In any case: Hyper Spirit Evolution! . . . Kaiser Greymon!

Kouji similarly shouted his evolution, and Takuya ordered, 'You guys: get somewhere safe! Kou-chan and I have some business to take care of.'

'Takuya, must you– Whoa!' Kouji narrowly dodged a kick from Lord Knightmon.

'You should be more attentive to the battle, little boy,' the evil Digimon jeered.

'_Huh_? Come on, then!' Kouji provoked.

'I shall,' Lord Knightmon avowed. 'Urgent Fear!' Calling the attack, he swiftly moved into point-blank range of Kouji, shooting shock waves at him.

The boy cried out in pain, prior to hastily recovering. He moved upward into the sky, beckoning his adversary to join him, which the Royal Knight did. 'Aero Magna Blade!' He shouted. 'Ha! Take that, Royal Knight-scum!'

'Take _what_ now?' the evil Digimon mocked. 'Try hitting me, first.'

'Huh?' Kouji searched the area – they had moved into the ice area, by now – but found himself unable to locate the Knight.

'Try behind you!' Lord Knightmon roared. 'Spiral Masquerade!'

'A-Argh!' Kouji couldn't handle the pain of the blades he was being hit with.

Meanwhile, Takuya was having just as, if not an even harder time fighting Dynasmon.

'Heh, you think that will hurt me? You're nothing but a weakling,' Dynasmon ridiculed.

Takuya gritted his teeth. He had finally hit his enemy with his Ryūgonken, after four misses, but the Royal Knight hadn't felt a thing! Takuya grunted, 'Try this, then!' He readied his weapon into position. 'Flame Dragon Strike!'

The fire hit, but the Royal Knight just rolled his eyes. ''The pain!' – Is that what you were expecting me to say?'

Takuya offered no response, miffed that his strike had done no damage.

Dynasmon said slyly, 'If you daren't honour me with any form of retort, I'll take the initiative: 'Breath of Wyvern!'

'I shall chaperone that!' Lord Knightmon appeared from behind Takuya. 'Spiral Masquerade!'

'Takuya!' Kouji couldn't abide witnessing his friend getting mauled. 'Starlight Velocity!' Speeding through the air, he blocked the blades with his own. Dynasmon's roar missed by a hairs-width. Kouji smirked at the miss, that is, until he comprehended the true intention.

'Takuya, watch out!' Hurling the boy from the immediate vicinity, Kouji submitted to taking the blow from the avalanche of ice. Dynasmon released a consecutive ability, 'Dragon Collider!'

'Kouji!' Takuya could do nothing but watch his friend getting battered from all angles. He thought with frustration, that the hit had been meant for him. When the assault on Kouji had finished, he began falling from the sky, already unconscious, having a severe lack of energy, consequent of such brutality. Lord Knightmon sped up his fall with an austere kick to the abdomen – with Kouji's lack of armour, following his preceding move, he felt the kick that much more.

'Kouji!' Takuya cried out in fear. He narrowed his eyes at the Royal Knights. 'You'll pay for that, bastards!'

'Hoh, really?' Dynasmon taunted, his fellow offender sneering in the background.

'Damn right, you will!' Takuya snarled. 'Nine-headed Dragon Formation!' Identifying the cloud of dust that had formed from the force of the blow, he celebrated, 'Finally, a hit!' His grin remained until the cloud of dust dissipated, to reveal two very healthy-looking Royal Knights. He cursed, 'Dammit! Why are you two so difficult to hurt, let alone defeat?!'

'We need not deign you with an answer,' Lord Knightmon sneered. Petting down their worn armour, the Knight complained, 'My, my, would you look at all these scratches on my armour!'

Dynasmon laughed at the Pink Knight's misery, then proclaimed, 'Now, for Lord Lucemon: Dragon's Roar!' The roar, not only holding vast power – energy shots with attributes equal to those of the Warrior Ten, to be precise, knocked a precariously placed ice boulder on the flanking mountain into submission.

Kouji had momentarily regained consciousness, only to scream a warning at Takuya. Heeding the warning, the boy shot his friend a concerned glance, then dodged the ice-boulder. Regrettably, he hadn't noticed that the weaponry was accompanied by Lord Knightmon's fist, whilst his fellow Knight observed both that, and his own roar, cackling wickedly.

Takuya took the full force of the violent acts. Grimacing, he clutched the sore region where he had been hit brusquely, and, similarly to Kouji, plummeted from the sky.

The second before Takuya could hit the ground in a cacophonous heap, Kouji, having regained consciousness anew – he was somewhat flitting between that and oblivion – dove from Kouichi's caring arms, in Takuya's direction. To the relief of everyone, the half-conscious boy successfully caught his friend. Coddling Takuya in his arms, Kouji gently delineated his locks – this sort of care and affection was rare, coming from Kouji, Kouichi noted. Tomoki neared his figurative older brother, but was stopped short when Kouji growled, shooting the youth a glare. The same happened for anyone else who tested the waters.

Lord Knightmon finally interrupted the otherwise tranquil scene. 'Well, whilst this is a wonderful scene, I think it's best if Dynasmon and I take the Digi-Code! Oh, a little hint for you weaklings, as I'm feeling rather lovely today: when I say Digi-Code, I mean the _entire _area – the forest and ice sector, in actuality, are entirely connected! Best get moving whilst you can! Oh, don't be too upset – it's only natural that you lose to us Knights; I can't fathom why you'd bother challenging us again – I wouldn't, if I were you. Bye, now!'

The group hurriedly collected themselves, coercing Kouji into joining their venture, the injured and barely conscious boy somehow carrying Takuya, and hurried onto a thankfully placed Trailmon. 'All aboard,' the train Digimon invited. 'Quickly! This area won't last much longer!'

The Legendary Warriors couldn't particularly enjoy the brief respite they were given – they were far too sorrowful at the loss of yet another area of the Digital World. 'Why? Why can't we beat them?' Izumi queried hopelessly. Nobody answered – they couldn't.

For the course of the journey, Kouji remained awake, seemingly for the sole purpose of caring for Takuya; never permitting the boy to leave his hold.

Following the devastating failure of a defence against the Royal Knights, the Legendary Warriors swore to not allow the menacing pair to gain another area. It was easier said than done, though.

The next day, Kouji was training; considering his lack of training partner, the task wasn't easy. He had endeavoured persuading Takuya to train with him, but the boy had refused; courtesy of the chagrin he was currently encompassed by.

Kouji had stressed with vexation, 'Takuya, how can we beat the Royal Knights if you refuse to train with me? We're nowhere near their level of power, as of now. You're the only one who can equal me in power!'

Takuya riposted solemnly, 'If I fight, you'll get hurt . . . Therefore, I don't wish to fight.'

Kouji could not comprehend Takuya's reasoning, but there was nothing he could think of to coax Takuya into evolving – he could be severely stubborn when he wanted to be.

The training session was fated to be disrupted.

'Oh? Do we only get one defender as our opponent, for today's battle?' Dynasmon probed.

Kouji replied shortly, 'So what if it's just me? I can beat you!'

The Knight laughed, 'If you say so. I doubt Lord Knightmon will even need to contribute – I can take you on by myself!'

Meanwhile, the rest of the good-doers were making an effort to cajole Takuya into defending the area alongside Kouji. They weren't having much luck, unfortunately, as he was adamant in his belief: that he would be nothing but a burden to Kouji.

'I can finish this in one strike!' Dynasmon boasted. 'Dragon Collider!' The phantom dragons steadily approached.

Lord Knightmon escorted, 'Urgent Fear!' Same with the dragons, the shock waves descended upon Kouji hazardously.

Kouji made a final bid, 'Takuya, please! I really need your help! I swear: your helping me won't hurt me – I just . . . had to protect you– It was my own fault that I got hurt! It wasn't your fault! Seriously!' He could only pray that his words hit home.

Until then, he was fully aware that he would have to fight as well as he could – with or without his fellow Hyper Spirit Warrior's assistance. Kouji used a desperate move – desperate, as whilst powerful, it was sacrificial. 'Machine-Gun Destroy!' All of his various rockets and guns fired, as well as beams from his chest, forgoing his armour detaching itself. Deplorably, his arms botched; only demolishing a third of the phantom dragons, and none of the impending shock waves.

Takuya understood that there was no way that Kouji would survive the blow, so resolved to support. He struggled to evolve, 'Come on, evolve, already! Why won't you evolve . . . Dammit!'

Lord Knightmon took the chance to belittle, not even bothering to watch Kouji's extermination. 'Oh, what a shame. The pathetic _child _can't evolve and fight.'

Takuya muttered with dread, 'Why? . . . I can fight, can't I?' With a start, he recalled Kouji's maltreatment. 'Kouji!'

He was answered with a cry of pain and a figure plunging from the sky.

'That was almost too easy,' said Lord Knightmon. 'Run along, now. This area's Digi-Code is Lord Lucemon's.'

From the shell-shocked state they were in, the group gathered themselves, and hauled the unconscious Kouji and ashamed Takuya onto the Trailmon, who didn't even spare them a glance; regretful as it was, of the pitiful display that was the annihilation of the defenders of justice.

Several days later, and the group was stumped. They'd had to bear witness to the Royal Knights swiping the Digi-Code from various regions, with no ability to defend – Kouji was still out-for-the-count and Takuya finding evolving into Kaiser Greymon difficult, and, as to the rest, well, they didn't have the Spirits to fight – not on equal terms, at least.

The Warriors and Digimon were sick of losing, and severely worried about Kouji, who had yet to wake up. Izumi figured, that the last attack on the Warrior must have been lethal. She and the others could only pray he woke up soon. Takuya felt especially guilty; he considered Kouji's downfall to be his fault.

En route, when trekking through the Forest Terminal, the Burgermon Village was spotted, so entered. The Burgermon were joyous to see their saviours once more, so threw a honourary celebration.

Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei mingled; Bokomon, Neemon and Kouichi watched over Patamon, and Takuya stayed by Kouji's side, much like how the now unconscious boy had recently done for him.

The night passed, and soon the Sun arose for the morning. The humans, bar the Double-Spirit holders, awakened with the arrival of the morn. Not having knowledge of the location of the other two, they searched – Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi in the central plaza, and Izumi in the infirmary.

And that was how she discovered Takuya – lying slumped over the bed which held Kouji. The boy appeared to be in a restless sleep, and Izumi couldn't stand to see him in such an agitated state, so shook him by the shoulders in an endeavour to wake him.

That, she did; unfortunately, his instantaneous action wasn't so pretty.

He grasped her wrist – a strong enough hold to form a light bruise – and forced her away from Kouji's body; this was accompanied with a wild cry of, 'Get away from Kouji, you brute! You'll just hurt him again – I won't allow that!'

Izumi gasped, 'Takuya, it's me: Izumi!'

The commotion drew the attention of the other Spirit holders, who rushed to the infirmary to investigate, and intervene if need be.

Junpei decreed, 'Takuya, release Izumi-chan this instant!' Tomoki and Kouichi gaped in horror at Takuya's actions.

Takuya's eyes flitted between the trio wildly. That was when Kouichi had a spark of inspiration. He approached Takuya, seeking to appease him. The rest were wary – they were unsure of Kouichi's choice in movement, given Takuya's current state.

Providentially, the Warrior of Darkness' bid was successful. The shadow of fear that had consumed Takuya's usually friendly and inviting orbs was gone, replaced with a hint of adoration. 'Kouji, you're okay! . . . Wait, you're not Kouji?'

Kouichi was quick with his riposting, 'No, I'm not. I'm Kouichi. Kouji is lying right by you,' he gestured to the motionless boy. He then asserted, 'Now, tell me this: why did you attack Izumi?'

Takuya glanced at Izumi, then unsurely moved his gaze down her arm until it settled on his hand, gripping her wrist tightly. He then exchanged eye contact with her. Her oculi weren't resentful, but they were seeking explanation. With a barely audible apology, Takuya released Izumi from her constraint, and proceeded to do as she requested silently.

'I'm sorry, everyone. I . . . I was having a nightmare – one, involving the Royal Knights . . . I  
. . . They were hurting Kouji – I couldn't tolerate that . . . I'm sorry.'

Izumi's smile was warm and comforting. 'Takuya, it's fine.' She hushed Junpei, sensing his protest. 'Nothing is your fault – it's those blasted Royal Knights – them and their ironic title  
. . . You were concerned for Kouji; that's understandable – we all are. There's nothing to worry about, though – not here, at least. The Burgermon have a surprisingly exceptional medical service. They'll ensure Kouji recovers.' She ordered, 'Now, come out of this room, and relax for just a moment! God knows we all need it!'

Takuya followed – albeit reluctantly – Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei out of the room leaving Kouichi to watch over his twin.

The day passed slowly for the Warriors. Without the adrenaline that came with fighting the Royal Knights; the lack of blood pumping, they were somewhat sluggish with their movements – that's how they felt, at least. In the evening, a festival was held – another to celebrate the heroes' return to the village. Izumi and Junpei danced, much to the latter's delight, and Tomoki, with a Burgermon. Takuya stood by the side, alone, observing the events with a wan smile. Izumi noticed this, and much to Junpei's chagrin, departed from the older boy's hold – a hold excused by the dancing – and headed for Takuya.

Subsequent to an inaudible conversation between the two, Takuya left, and Izumi re-joined Junpei, her visage glum. 'Takuya has to go back to Kouji . . . I was worried enough about Kouji, but now I'm even more worried: Takuya's really not coping well,' she murmured, melting into the warm embrace that Junpei offered. Junpei resolved to assist with the situation – he couldn't handle any of the team being anything less than happy, especially Izumi. He examined the area. He pondered, with relief, that at least Tomoki was having a good time; dancing with the Burgermon. The young boy couldn't be happier, in fact – well, that's what the questionable – in its authenticity – smile on his face suggested.

Regarding Takuya, the Holder of the Spirits of Flame ambled to the infirmary – he was barely staying awake at this stage.

Arriving at the infirmary, he paused for a moment, grasping onto the decorative pole, outside, and heaved for breath. He considered that the extreme unease in his heart must be affecting his metabolism.

Gathering what he could of his strength, Takuya entered the infirmary room. Inside, he perceived Kouichi's motionless form – it seemed he had fallen asleep whilst watching over Kouji. Takuya suddenly realised, with a panic, that he couldn't identify the injured boy. His discernible scuffling woke the Warrior of Darkness and the dark-haired boy wearily beckoned the brunette over, then pointed at Kouji, adjacent to him.

Spotting his friend, Takuya exhaled, relieved. Only then did he notice Kouichi's red-rimmed eyes. It was now that the Warrior of Flame recognised, with a start, that everyone was hit hard by Kouji's state – not solely him.

He walked towards Kouichi cautiously. When he was close, the other boy smiled tiredly. Silent communication ensued. The resolution was that Takuya would watch over Kouji for the night and Kouichi would rest.

Once his other company had left, Takuya sighed. As much he abhorred admitting this, he sought to be alone with Kouji – he felt far too guilty to not be the one to stay by the boy's side.

Takuya remained silent, consumed by feelings of culpability. Around an hour passed; Izumi joined Takuya, and enquired if they should take on shifts to watch over Kouji. Takuya stubbornly refused. Submitting to his demands, Izumi left dejectedly; she couldn't bear to see Takuya destroy himself, nor could she endure being further subject to his penetrating aura of melancholy.

Succeeding Izumi's departure, Takuya gazed at Kouji forlornly. He muttered with regret, 'K-Kou-cha– K-Kouji, what can I do? . . . I hate my presence being lugubrious; unbearable, and more than anything . . . K-Kouji, I–' Takuya's voice broke. He sniffled, pent-up tears finally dripping. 'I–I'm sorry, Kouji. It's my fault you're like this . . . You probably don't want anything to do with me anymore . . . I–I have to leave . . . I don't want to leave you, but I can't stay with you . . . Not like this.'

Retreating from the infirmary, Takuya spotted Bokomon, so hobbled towards him. A brief conversation resulted in Bokomon temporarily taking on role of Kouji's guardian.

With that sorted, Takuya meandered in the direction of his friends; he could ascertain their voices and the general direction they were in. When he neared them, he halted. He was unsure whether his company would be appreciated or scorned. Unluckily, during his progress, he wasn't quiet, having ruffled about in the surrounding foliage. Not a great sneak attack, if it came to that.

Tomoki couldn't take it any longer. He guffawed, 'Takuya onii-chan, come on out.' His laughter blew into unrestrained bursts when he discerned Takuya's appearance. The others, also noticing, acted similarly.

Takuya steadily grew peeved, until he could control himself no longer. He exploded, 'Is my appearance really that hilarious?!'

Izumi apologised, 'I'm – We're sorry, Takuya. We all just needed some stress relief, I suppose, and this was perfect – Uh, I mean–'

Junpei took over, 'What Izumi-chan meant to say was: well, take a look at your new style. Here–' He sent Izumi a deliberate wink.

Izumi sheepishly trundled over to Takuya and held up a convenient hand-held mirror. The Warrior of Flame absorbed what he saw: his hair was entirely scuffled to the side – it was a major case of bed hair – even if that wasn't where he'd been – there was soil scattered across his features, and there were even a few twigs sticking out of his hair, quite like accessories! He presumed that his scuffling in the foliage had been cause of this new appearance.

Even Takuya couldn't contain himself – he commenced chuckling. The group was silent, and Takuya caught onto this; his chuckling died down. He took time to stare down each individual in the group; in his bid, he only received shocked expressions, though, they morphed into beams. Takuya began to enquire what the reaction was for, but was cut off by Izumi. 'We're just so relieved to see you happy again. You haven't been yourself these past days, you see?'

Takuya formed a small smile of his own. 'I see.'

A peaceful quiet encompassed the group. With a start, Junpei realised, 'Wait . . . If you're here, then who in the heck is watching over Kouji? Izumi inhaled sharply and Tomoki winced.

Takuya took a few moments to take in their responses, before choking out amusedly, 'You should see the look on your faces!'

Junpei jumped straight to outcry, 'Takuya, hey, we have every right to be annoy–!'

Takuya cut him off, 'Do you seriously believe I'd leave Kouji on his own?' He proceeded to explain further, 'I encountered Bokomon and asked him to be a temporary guardian – until I return, of course, which _shall_ be very shortly.'

As if on cue, Bokomon came running up. Junpei greeted, 'Hey, we were just talking about– Wait, what's wrong?'

Bokomon screamed with a panic-stricken face, 'It's Kouji-han! He woke up!'

Junpei sought clarification, 'But, that's good news, surely?'

Bokomon said with a fury, 'You didn't let me finish, Junpei-han! . . . Kouji-han woke up, but left immediately – I couldn't stop him!'

Neemon spoke up, 'If Kouji's _gone_, then why is he over _there_?' He pointed randomly.

Bokomon shrieked, 'Idiotmon! Rubber Snap!' As result of the attack, Neemon rubbed his waist sorely. 'Ouchi! Meanie, Bokomon.'

Having entirely disregarded the silly scene, Junpei's mouth fell open. 'Oh.'

'Yeah: oh.'

Izumi tilted her head. 'Who was– That sounded like . . . Kouji? Kouji, what are you doing there?!'

Tomoki reiterated, 'Kouji?'

Kouji wheezed from where he was resting against a tree, 'What a lovely welcome. Particularly from Takuya over here.'

Takuya, hearing his name, perked up some. He instantly deflated, however, mumbling his concerns over Kouji.

At that moment, Kouji stumbled . . . Right onto Takuya. 'It's me, idiot . . .'

Takuya took a minute to process. 'K-Kouji? . . . Kouji!'

'Took you long enough . . . Anyway, I need to speak to you. _Privately_,' he stressed the order.

'You're in no condition to–'

'_Now_.'

Takuya lifted his head warily. 'L-Looks like Kouji wants to speak to me privately . . .'

Izumi, guessing what his intention could be, granted one of her usual warm smiles. 'Okay, well, make sure to come back soon, understand?' She directed her gaze at Kouji, 'Don't be too harsh, Kouji.'

'T-Tch, I know what I'm doing,' Kouji stammered. He turned his attention to Takuya, 'Hurry, Takuya . . . I want to sleep.' The last portion of Kouji's utterance was barely audible – presumably intended only for Takuya – and the boy, concerned, followed a barely conscious Warrior of Light into the depths of the forest.

Trekking through the trees, silence overcame the two – not a companionable silence, either – no, it was unbearable. Takuya couldn't take it any longer, 'Kouji–'

'Quiet, you fool.' Kouji held up a hand in front of Takuya to stop him. Sensing Takuya's indignant reply, Kouji elucidated, 'I heard something suspicious . . . I don't want you to get hurt.'

'K-Kouji . . .' Takuya was in awe of his friend. He shook himself out of his admiration, 'No, Kouji, you _can't_ do that!'

Kouji sent him a half-lidded scrutiny, 'Why ever not?'

'B-Because . . . Look, I don't want you to get hurt protecting me again, alright?!'

Kouji regarded Takuya's complexion solemnly, then released a short laugh which rapidly developed into a full-blown one.

'. . . I-I couldn't handle seeing you hurt agai– Hey, Kouji! Why are you laughing?! It's not funny!' Takuya was furious.

Kouji chuckled, 'Sorry, it's just: you were so serious! I can take care of myself, you know? I'm not dependent.'

Takuya's rage-filled voice turned bitterly mocking, 'Yeah, I can see that. That must be why _you got hurt_ . . . Because you can protect yourself, huh?' Takuya choked, '. . . And I'm too weak– too useless to do anything about it.'

'T-Takuya, I–' Kouji was stunned. He hadn't predicted this sort of reaction from the boy, and was now struggling with what to say to alleviate it.

'N-No, save it, Kouji. I– Oh, dammit!'

'Takuya . . .' The Holder of the Spirits of Light couldn't comprehend how to cheer his companion up, who was currently a mass of crying directly in front of him.

'K-Kouji, I just wanted to– K-Kou–'

Kouji took the initiative to intervene. Embracing the boy tightly, Kouji murmured, 'Takuya, I'm sorry . . . I was wrong.' Kouji stroked Takuya's brown locks. 'Here, cheer up . . . You can have a lollipop, if you do.'

Takuya broke off from the hug and scowled at Kouji. 'Just how old do you think I am?'

'Well . . .'

'Don't you dare finish.' Takuya gritted his teeth.

'Heh, well, are you going to stop blaming yourself, then?'

'. . . Only if you stop mocking me.'

'It's a deal. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask: what happened to calling me 'Kou-chan?''

'K-Kouji, now is _not_ the time! Seriously, why would you–'

The duo made their way back to camp. Perceiving their presence, Junpei moaned, 'Could you have taken _any_ longer? We're bored – provide us with some entertainment!'

Kouji shot the older boy a glare and Izumi slapped him on the arm, scolding him.

'Hey, I was only kidding,' Junpei insisted.

Izumi cut in, 'How did it go? Is everything sorted?'

Takuya vociferated, 'Yeah, Kou-cha–'

'-Takuya, _don't call me that_ . . . In front of others,' Kouji ended quietly.

Takuya grinned widely, gripping Kouji tightly, 'Okay, okay.'

As per usual, the relaxing scene was fated disruption. 'Well, well, what do we have here? The pathetic duo is back again?' Lord Knightmon applauded.

Izumi swivelled harshly, growling, 'Can't you bastards leave us alone for _one second_?!'

Tomoki whistled, 'Never thought I'd hear Izumi say something like that.'

Beside him, Junpei lamented, 'My precious Izumi-chan has been tainted . . .'

Izumi just about turned on them; Kouji got there first. 'Guys, come on. Be serious.' He directed the next part at Takuya, 'Takuya, are you ready to defend this area?'

'I thought you'd never ask, Kou-chan,' Takuya replied sweetly.

In unison, they exclaimed, 'Hyper Spirit Evolution!' And the battle began.


	2. Yearning

**I'll Protect You  
**_A chance to protect what is most dear: a crucial opportunity, indeed._

Summary: When Kouji protects Takuya from a fatal blow, he begins to question whether his feelings for the boy are purely platonic.

* * *

WARNING:

Rated M for precaution's sake.

BL. This is a male x male; please no flames if you don't like BL. If you _don't_ like BL, then this isn't for you; simple as that. For those who _do _like BL: welcome!

SPOILER WARNING: this mostly takes place post Digimon Frontier.

You have been warned.

* * *

By the way, as I believe Kouji and Kouichi's father doesn't have an official name, or, at least, I couldn't find one, I have named him Yoshirou for this – just so you know. If the twins' father does have an official name, then please let me know what it is! I shall then edit this story with the actual name.

For the same reasons, I have named their mother Yuki.

Happy reading! After you've read, how about a review? I love reviews, including constructive criticism (I like any review, bar flames).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or **_**My Sweet Student Boy**_

* * *

**Chapter II: Yearning  
**_Yearning: to reconvene with whom makes you whole_

* * *

'Go on, then. Hit that sucker with the finishing blow.' A jeer from the encompassing darkness of the alleyway sounded.

'Yeah, do it. If you _really _want to be a part of this gang, then you'll do it.'

Now more voices joined the jeerers. A chant commenced. 'Do it, do it . . . We know you can do it, _Kou-chan_.'

At this, Kouji bristled. Only one was allowed to call him that! One he hadn't seen in many years. One who would–

'K-Kouji?!'

Heeding the call, the recipient lifted his head prudently and turned to see– 'T-Takuya?!'

The boy named Takuya nodded rigidly and pointed, with moisture-filled eyes, at the knife plunged into an elderly man's chest.

Kouji followed the direction his finger was pointing in, and yelped, pulling out the knife with a sickening squelch. He then moved the blood-stained weapon behind his back and smiled pallidly. 'T-This isn't what it l-looks like . . . Honest.'

* * *

In the months following the defeat of Lucemon, the Legendary Warriors – particularly Kouji – were at a standstill. Life just seemed so boring all of a sudden! It was as if they had to have some life-threatening adventure to feel any excitement – crazy, right?

Okay, tell a lie. Kouichi was quite relieved to be back in the Real World, living much more peacefully than he had been in the Digital World, predominantly as Cherubimon's slave . . . Hence why he declared the aforementioned lexemes, 'It's crazy, right?', when having a little vent to himself.

On many occasions in the time succeeding the conclusion of the Warriors' battles, Kouichi shared this concern with his brother. Every time Kouji heard this – what he viewed as a – childish complaint, he grew angry, storming off and slamming the door behind him. Considering the boys lived separately, you could say that their mother – these visits always took place at her house – wasn't too pleased with the son living with her – Kouichi. Sheepish every time, the boy could never seem to form a response to alleviate her annoyance.

On Kouji's side of things, the boy could never understand why his twin wasn't ever on his side. Why he was always against him. Why that _stranger_ always seemed to rub him up the wrong way!

. . . Okay, Kouji appreciated that perhaps – just perhaps – he was being a tad extreme in his reactions and blowing things _a little_ out of proportion. I mean, referring to his brother as a stranger? Yeah, _maybe_ that was going a bit too far.

Kouji knew for certain that, in any case, his aggravation whenever Kouichi – he felt – criticised him – for desiring some respite via violence or something akin – his actions were unwarranted, and, maybe – just maybe – he was feeling ever so aggravated because of some stupid –STUPID – occurrences at school.

You see, not long prior, Kouji had realised, with a start, that he missed Takuya. To use the phrase from earlier – crazy, right? That's what the boy told himself, at least – that it was an _absolutely CRAZY_ notion that he'd be missing his frie– AHEM – rival . . . Or something along those lines.

So, with the understanding that he sought CLOSURE via CONFRONTATION with his RIVAL, he asked his father, Yoshirou, if he could be transferred to Takuya's school in Meguro. When the adult enquired why, the boy claimed it to be for the reasons stated above. The senior didn't believe him, though, and asked if he wasn't sure it was because of some other reason, say, a girl.

Disgruntled, and unable to form an adequate – per Yoshirou's opinion – rejoinder, Kouji reluctantly disclosed the true reason why he sought to transfer schools – bear in mind, the transfer would be cheap, if not free, as long as a sufficient reason was given. A reason, that after at least a week of gruelling research, Kouji had come up with.

The moments immediately after the grand revelation, silence was prominent. The moments succeeding, shouting ensued.

Hours later, Kouji endeavoured soothing a sore spot on his abdomen. His father had _not_ taken that well, and he wasn't sure why. I mean, his reasoning was perfectly innocent, and, to be honest, violence would have been wanton, whatever the reason! Kouji was therefore fairly upset, and rightfully so. He wasn't quite sure where to go from here, but he knew that he couldn't give in. He needed to find out why his father reacted so badly, for one.

The next day, Kouji endeavoured just that. The instant Yoshirou returned to the house, Kouji sought and cornered him, respectfully requesting answers. The older man laughed coldly and refused to offer any at first, but the youth wasn't having it. The interrogation seemed utterly fruitless until the interrogatee's wife entered the room, wondering what all the noise was about.

Kouji instantaneously offered a more than efficient explanation; the female refused to believe it. She uttered, 'Yoshirou hit you? Ha! You're bluffing, boy!'

The Warrior was shocked at the retort and attempted a reposition. 'N-No, it's . . . Can I _please_ go to this school, father?'

Yoshirou was slow to respond, whilst his wife had a wickedly amused expression plastered on her visage. '. . . As long as you're not one of _them_, then fine, I _suppose _– but ONLY if it's free.'

Kouji knew all too well what his senior meant by "them" and was outraged, but held it inside, as he didn't want to blow his chances of entering Takuya's school. He wasn't sure why his father had agreed all of a sudden, either, but knew there must be a catch – though, he was willing to do anything to be with Takuya. Even if–

'Yes, boy, pay me . . . hmm, how about ￥14000 a month. Then we'll see about your transfer. . . Yes, best get yourself a job, then, boy'.

Yoshirou's wife was quick to agree. With a haughty laugh, she affirmed, 'You're lucky. That is a rather mediocre price, _boy_.'

The one who held the Spirits of Light was fairly stunned by this, especially considering how young he was – his being so youthful would have a severely negative effect on his ability to work, but he would do anything just to be with Takuya.

Which is especially why he was shocked at the boy's eventual actions.

It started off well. The Legendary Warriors were all thrilled to see Kouji. _Apparently_, they all already attended the school, or transferred recently – convenient, eh? Seriously, when did that happen, and why wasn't Kouji told? Even his own flesh and blood didn't tell him! Kouji was pleased to note that Takuya seemed especially happy to see him – though, that may have been his wishful thinking.

For the first month or so, all seemed to be good. Kouji had somehow secured a well-paid job, was therefore on top of his rent, and things were going well with Takuya. What could possibly go wrong?

Oh wait. That girl clinging onto Takuya's left arm. And that other girl attached to his right. And that one walking so close behind him that it looked as if she would wither if she was even a millimetre further away. That wasn't even the worst of it. Izumi – yes, _Izumi_ – was the girl on Takuya's right arm, trying to shoo away the other two admirers.

To say that Kouji wasn't okay with this was the understatement of the year. I mean, girls fawning over what was _his_? As well as these three, there were dozens of fangirls scattered throughout the school halls. One particular group was holding up banners and the like saying, "Taku-kun's Fan Club!", with a badly drawn picture of the boy's face in the centre of the words – of course, Kouji wouldn't say to their face that their drawing was bad – they looked about ready to murder anyone who stood close to Takuya as it was.

Yes, this didn't bode well with Kouji. The boy decided to wait a little – and fight a little, if necessary – in other words, he was more than prepared to claim WHAT WAS HIS.

. . . And when did that happen? Takuya was just his fr– RIVAL, so why was Kouji feeling so unsettled and irritated to see him being fawned and touched all over by invasive fangirls? And why was he feeling so possessive? There'd be no reason, surely?

For now, he'd would pass it off as something minor – certainly nothing to worry about. There was nothing in it for Takuya, anyway.

Or so he told himself. A month later, and nothing had changed. It wasn't like Kouji hadn't been trying, either. Each and every time he attempted talking to his friend, _something _interfered. Every. Single. Time.

He'd had just about enough of this. He'd take the next step to securing his affiliation with Takuya.

And that's how he found himself pinning the boy to the wall outside class, ignoring all the smug looks sent his way, saying how he needed to talk to him. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

After a bit of struggling, Kouji recognised that the other boy wasn't especially comfortable in this position and was in fact protesting. After removing the dark-haired boy's arm from his shoulder, the brunette beseeched his friend to take this elsewhere – surely, they could discuss whatever needed to be there? – away from the public – and not in this incredibly uncomfortable position?

Kouji understood the need for change of positions – he himself hadn't realised he was holding his friend in such a way – they were fortunate they hadn't been found by a teacher or the like – but he didn't – _couldn't_ understand why else they couldn't discuss here. One glance at Takuya's blush – _incredibly cute_ blush – told him the answers he sought. Sporting a furious blush of his own, Kouji endeavoured maintaining the anger he felt otherwise, and tugged the brunette with him, disregarding all protest.

Eventually they reached what Takuya claimed to be the quietest place in school. He insisted there'd be no-one else around, so brought them to the maths corridor. Kouji was stunned at this decision. He was quite aware that Takuya wasn't the biggest fan of the subject – he wasn't, either – but knew where to draw the line. Tugging Takuya by the arm, he took them to a courtyard in the school which he was fairly certain few people knew about – he hoped that was the case, at least. He didn't want to be interrupted.

Now that he had his friend where he wanted him, Kouji felt he should say something. He just wasn't sure what. Fortunately, Takuya was kind enough to start off the conversation. '. . . Kouji, what? Seriously, you make me come here and you aren't even saying anything? Man, I bet my fangirls will be furious–'

At least that gave Kouji a place to start. He exclaimed furiously, '_Your_ "fangirls"?! Why would _you_ care what they think? You're your own person!'

Takuya was quick to respond. 'Precisely. That's why I don't appreciate being dragged out here. Besides, what's that about _my_ fangirls? Kouji, are you–'

'–No! I just feel you should be – I mean, I transferred to this school _just_ to be with you! The least you could do is give me some of your time! Honestly, that's all I ask . . .'

Takuya replied slowly, 'Well, at least I know what this is about now . . .'

With this utterance, he moved from where he was situated – standing in a way that his eyes would meet with his friend's – to lean against the door – so as to ensure nobody else could enter the area. He knew this was serious, if the seemingly emotionless Kouji appearing to be so down-crest told him anything. 'So, what do you want to do, Kouji?'

Kouji cursed as he felt a tear streak down his face. 'J-Just acknowledge me– No. Just . . . I'm doing a lot just to be in this school, Takuya, and I honestly don't know how I'm surviving. The least you could do is spend time with– EURGH, why do you make me feel this way?!'

Takuya felt extreme unease at this. He didn't understand why Kouji was acting this way – unless . . . What exactly _was_ Kouji doing to be in this school? And perhaps he finally–

'I'll give it a month, Takuya. No longer. You may think I'm being extreme, but I'm unused to allowing anyone to get so close, really . . . I'll see you in class.

With this statement, Kouji gently pushed Takuya to the side, brushing away stray moisture from his face, and walked through the door leading to the school's main body. In the minutes succeeding Kouji's departure, the holder of the Spirits of Flame stood still. He didn't know what to make of what had just happened.

Not aware of how long passed with him just standing there, Takuya eventually recognised that he needed to make a move – _any _move . . . Like getting to his next class – one shared with the one he was talking to just prior, no less. He was already ten minutes late, so he could be quite certain that his teacher was going to be _very_ angry.

Kouji sat in class, not really listening, instead choosing to berate himself internally. He was greatly annoyed that _whatever_ he felt towards Takuya was affecting him in this way. And, speaking of the boy, he was fashionably late, having only now arrived at the lesson. He had practically jumped through the door and was apologising profusely to the teacher for his being so late. Apparently, he really did consider this teacher some sort of demon. The teacher shushed the brunette and ordered him to sit, so they could proceed with the lesson. As Takuya passed Kouji, he whispered, 'I'm sorry, Kouj– K-Kou-chan. I'm so sorry.'

Needless to say, Kouji couldn't concentrate for the rest of the class.

Half a month later, all seemed to be OK . . . _Seemed_ to be. Kouji cursed his pessimism in this scenario. In any case, the aforementioned boy and Takuya were talking – quite frequently at that – ranging anywhere from simple greetings to intense discussions. Takuya wasn't neglecting his fan club, either. Kouji wasn't too sure how to feel about him giving them so much attention but decided that what he had with the other made it slightly more bearable. That is, until Izumi, several other fangirls, and the president of "Taku-kun's Fan Club!" decided to confront him. Kouji struggled to offer any form of rejoinder to this confrontation, and he especially struggled with Izumi – someone he considered a friend. The majority of the fans didn't like his being silent and made it known; Izumi halted them in their aggression and told them to back down. They did, and the Warrior of Wind appeared to look rather dejected, Kouji couldn't help but notice. They exchanged brief eye contact, and then she walked away. The boy made a note to talk to her later. That was the plan.

The plan that failed. Practically skipping to where he had been so rudely interrupted from eating lunch with Takuya, Kouji was deep in thought, hoping that all would remain OK. He retained this hope until he rounded the last corner separating him from his friend.

Turning the corner, Kouji was unsettled to see – what – 5 girls in Takuya's lap? – Somehow – and the boy petting their heads and whispering sweet nothings. The Warrior of Light stopped in his tracks, mouth agape. Furious thoughts entered his mind, including, '_Takuya swore he wouldn't do that anymore!_' Succeeding this mental exclamation was a more logical thought. One in which, Kouji realised, with dismay, that, actually, no, Takuya hadn't sworn that. OK, so Kouji recognised that his friend hadn't made any promises. That didn't stop him from feeling so unsettled, though.

The following day – Kouji ultimately decided to leave his friend be, and eat lunch elsewhere – Takuya didn't seem to notice – Kouji confronted Takuya about what happened to him. He turned from where he had been addressing one of his many admirers and asked softly, 'Yes, Kou-chan?'

'. . . Seriously? You ignore me and then address me as such? You're twisted. And, yes, I am _not _happy. I thought you would change how you acted around me?'

'Sure . . . To an extent.' Takuya grimaced.

And that's how life was for the next few weeks. Kouji tried ever so hard to persevere, but, ultimately decided he'd had enough. After a full day of studying and watching Takuya flirt with various girls, Kouji made his choice. One he knew he may later regret, but one he would have to live with. On his way out of the school gates that day, he whispered sullenly, 'Goodbye.'

From that day onwards, Kouji focused solely on doing odd jobs here and there; anything to pay his unjust rent. Sure, it was cheap for rent, but he was _twelve_! The year since the Legendary Warriors' adventures in the Digital World was surprisingly eventful for him – in a sense, at least.

He was surprised he was able to secure _any _job, considering his age. But, he did, though it _was_ hard work. Alongside his odd jobs, Kouji had set up a small business; just selling soft drinks, but even so.

At some point, Kouichi contacted his brother – being the only member of the Legendary Warriors to have his number. He questioned where Kouji had disappeared to, and appeared to be quite worried. Kouji was touched by this, yet adamantly refused to return to school. And, yes, per Yoshirou's beliefs, the boy had simply devoted his time to working – it's not like he would care if he had any form of basic education or not. Kouji _did_ care for this, however – he didn't want to wreck his life – so, he started taking a course of sorts in order to acquire some kind of qualification. Juggling this and work was a feat, yet one that he managed.

Back to the contact with Kouichi, Kouji did ask his brother for news of their mother and also regarding any possible vacancies – general updates for him, now. The holder of the Spirits of Darkness informed his twin that their biological mother was faring (thankfully) reasonably well, though was confused as to why he was asking about work.

'May I ask why you are enquiring about this, brother?'

'It's– Just tell me, please. Please. I need to know, OK?' Kouji couldn't help but offer a pleading rejoinder.

Kouichi reluctantly told his brother about a small business – a lemonade stand, in fact – that a friend was running. He said they were looking for any available staff on the weekends, but that the pay was minimal, consisting of only ￥2,114 a week. Kouji sighed.

'I mean, that's _something_, but I need something more. Anything else?'

And, so, Kouichi even more reluctantly informed his brother that the company their mother presently worked for was looking for a cleaner, and they paid reasonably well.

'I'll ask again: why exactly are you looking for work? And is there truly no chance you'll come back to school?'

Kouji deigned no answer, and simply muttered a thanks, before hanging up. He then resolved to contact his mother. There was much work to do.

Half a year later, and Kouji was excelling at both his studies and work. He was passing each of his online courses with flying colours and earning quite some yen alongside this. He didn't know quite how he was managing this, but definitely wasn't complaining. The sole downside was he couldn't seem to get a certain brunette off his mind. He thought this to be frivolous, considering his situation otherwise; that didn't seem to stop stray thoughts. He found himself wondering how Takuya was faring and, with much subdued hostility, if his fellow Warrior was still ushering on his fangirls. Even _Izumi_. Though, he hoped she had changed for the better.

Either way, he held no hope for his affiliation with Takuya, refusing to consider that his brother still attended the same school as him. He supposed, despite all of their adventures together in the Digital World, the holder of the Spirits of Flame had forgotten about him. He would have contacted him through his brother otherwise, surely?

Since leaving Takuya's school, Kouji found the boy more and more on his mind. First, it was just wondering how his friend was faring. That didn't take long to change, however. It was soon regarding what he was doing, and, then, if the boy ever thought of him. If Kouji was at all important in his life.

With trepidation, Kouji realised the following: he was in love with Takuya. Or, at least, he _could_ be. That could be the only explanation for why the boy was constantly on his mind. How restless his interactions with fangirls and the like made him feel. How much he yearned to be in the boy's presence, you name it! There was no other explanation. Or, at least, not one he could glean. He was in love with his once-rival, then-ally. His friend, his compatriot, his–

'Boy? Just how long do you plan on being seated there? Boy? BOY!'

Kouji looked up from where he had been lost in thought to see a very red-faced Yoshirou bearing a clenched fist.

Kouji muttered with fear, 'Oh, crap.'

A few months later, and Kouji was moderately enjoying his job as a cleaner at his mother's place of work. That was destined to change, of course.

He woke one morning, with a strong desire to clean anything in sight – to rid any surface of dust, for one. With this mindset, he headed to work, ever so ready to tackle the day ahead of him. The first couple of hours were blissful – he arrived earlier than the main work party, you see? In order to clean anything and everything before they arrived. This meant he wouldn't accidentally see his mother, who may question him on his motives. His shift for today was a short one – only four hours – so, it was half done already. The remaining two hours went mostly without any hitches – other than a man bothering him at every interval possible – with the main work force arriving in the last half-an-hour of Kouji's shift.

He groaned at this, and otherwise did his best to avoid his mother. Whilst it ordinarily wouldn't be absolutely awful to see her, it could be a lot worse now she was aware he wasn't in the same school as his brother, and she did want them to have a strong brotherhood. He hadn't told her that rather than going to a school, he was taking an online course; he was almost certain Kouichi had informed her of some such. Either way, Kouji didn't fear his mother too much; more, his brother, so was grateful that he never need see him.

When the Legendary Warrior was forced to walk through the main work room, in order to fetch a few more supplies for his last half-an-hour of work, he was stopped by his mother.

'Hello, Kouji! How have you been? It's been a while–'

'Yes. Fine,' Kouji retorted.

'Well . . . OK, then,' his mother sighed. 'In any case, I have a visitor for you. He is off sick from school today, so wanted to come in and see you.'

Kouji gasped. 'You don't mean–'

'Hello, brother.'

Kouji took an involuntary step back, not at all pleased to see Kouichi. He immediately recommenced walking towards the supply room; his brother held out an arm to stop him.

'And _where_ do you think you're going?'

Kouji bristled, clenching his teeth. His hand formed a fist. One could very much tell he wasn't happy. He gritted out, 'I'm finishing up work. Now, if you'll excuse me.'

Kouichi sighed, then suddenly threw his arms around Kouji. The latter was hesitant, but ultimately couldn't help but reciprocate the hug.

'I-I've missed you, Kouji.' Kouichi could barely form the words. He gripped his brother even more tightly, but a hiss of pain caused him to loosen his grip. He chuckled nervously, and stepped back.

'We all miss you; Takuya, especially. He continuously wonders where you've gone, you know? I would tell him, if I didn't respect your wishes. I do think his feelings here are important, but you're my kin, at the end of the day.'

Kouji had a single response to that. A simple declarative: 'Takuya doesn't miss me.'

'H-He's been going crazy worrying about you! He–'

'–is spending all of his waking hours with his _beloved _fangirl groupies and couldn't care less as to my wellbeing.'

The boys argued back and forth for a while, but Kouichi finally submitted and Kouji grinned in victory. He then nudged his brother to the side and held up his hand in farewell, steaming towards the supply room. Suddenly, his watch alarm sounded in his pocket – he couldn't wear it on shift – causing him to jump. If it had gone off, that would mean his shift had just finished. Just perfect. He could have done with the de-stressing that came with cleaning. Alas. Now, to head back to his abode – albeit an unfortunate one – for a brief rest, and then to his next job of the day – cleaning the garage. Yoshirou did sometimes – not often, but still sometimes – allow the boy to do menial tasks around the house and shave off a tad of his monthly rent for it. Kouji would up and move out already, had he been older. Once more: alas. He had been saying that a lot as of late.

Later that evening, after a gruelling day of various tasks and chores, Kouji was finally done. Now, he could recuperate and prepare for the work of the following day. How fun his life had become. A slam sounded and he groaned. That must mean Yoshirou was back from _wherever _he'd been in the day. The Legendary Warrior knew that if he didn't go down to greet the man, he'd be due to be yelled at. Oh, and he was sure, Yoshirou would find _something_ wrong with his work in the garage.

Kouji traversed to the ground floor and then to the living room – well, he stopped outside the door, too shocked to move any further. Yoshirou was . . . squealing? OK, not squealing, but, certainly making _some_ odd noise. Kouji peered further into the room and let out an ever so light gasp when he saw was on the television screen: some BL movie. _My Sweet Student Boy_ to be exact. Yes. Kouji had seen it. Loved it, even. So, the fact that Yoshirou was watching it; giggling, no less? Yeah, something wasn't right here.

Kouji edged the door open, and it made a slight squeaking sound. Yoshirou visibly shuddered and changed the channel to some news broadcaster.

'Boy. The garage's cleanliness was not at all pleasing. Do it again.'

'_But_ . . . Weren't you just having a little enjoyment with some Boy's Love movie?' Not a great counter point, but, to say Kouji was sick of his lifestyle was to understate. Day after day of gruelling work, nothing to look forward to; generally, simply the unjust rent! And, then there was the fear that Yoshirou would come home in a particularly bad mood and use Kouji as his personal punching bag – which wasn't uncommon. He _never_ seemed to have a good day.

Yoshirou yelled, 'Why would I enjoy such a disgusting and _unnatural_ thing such as two males kissing?!'

Kouji couldn't help but scowl. He mumbled, ''S nothing wrong with it. It's just love.'

'Love that shouldn't be.'

Kouji didn't know why he was even bothering to disagree with the vile man situated in front of him. He knew that he would say whatever he wanted, _whenever _he wanted, no matter how unjust or amoral.

'Whatever you say, _father _. . .'

Perhaps his father would change at some point. Kouji sure didn't think he would. Now, to re-clean the garage. Hopefully, this time to Yoshirou's pleasing – however impossible to gain. Joy, oh, joy . . .

* * *

A/N

Why social services aren't brought into this: Kouji signed a form to leave Takuya's school (he forged his father's signature), and then signed another to issue home-schooling (he's good at forging signatures, it seems!).


	3. Desperation

**I'll Protect You  
**_A chance to protect what is most dear: a crucial opportunity, indeed._

Summary: When Kouji protects Takuya from a fatal blow, he begins to question whether his feelings for the boy are purely platonic.

* * *

WARNING:

Rated M for precaution's sake. **This chapter implies abuse and self-harm, and features a suicide attempt.**

BL. This is a male x male; please no flames if you don't like BL. If you _don't_ like BL, then this isn't for you; simple as that. For those who _do _like BL: welcome!

SPOILER WARNING: this mostly takes place post Digimon Frontier.

You have been warned.

* * *

Just a reminder: Yoshirou is Kouji and Kouichi's father, and their mother is called Yuki.

Happy reading! After you've read, how about a review? I love reviews, including constructive criticism (I like any review, bar flames).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

* * *

**Chapter III: Desperation  
**_Desperation: to retrieve the pure Spirit that resides within_.

* * *

From where he was pinned against a wall, Kouji could faintly see a brunette similarly being grasped adjacently. He appeared to be in pain, if his cries were anything to go by. Kouji was despondent to see this, and even more so when he witnessed the brunette – now identifiable as Takuya – having his neck gripped tightly. He made choking noises and Kouji would have been by his side, fighting whomever stood in their way, given the chance. Alas. All he could do was watch sorrowfully. No matter how hard he struggled against the one confining him, hope appeared to not be. That was the case until Kouichi came into the scene. With ease, he knocked out Kouji's adversary and ordered him to save his love. The boy endeavoured just that.

Running to where Takuya was held captive, Kouji pulled the thug's hands off his friend and slugged him in the face. That was the plan, at least. He managed the first part – somehow – but the second part was not so.

Ah! Where was his digivice when he needed it? . . . Not that it would work presently. Either way, Kouji didn't lose conviction. Considering the punch didn't work out, he grappled the thug and endeavoured pinning him to the ground. This worked . . . to an extent. He successfully pulled him off Takuya and yelled at the boy to run. Takuya looked as if he was going to, but instead changed his pace and stood still.

Kouji threw a convenient pebble at the boy and mouthed, 'move,' when he gathered his attention. Takuya chose to not do that, instead barking a laugh. He then turned round, bearing a large rock of his own, and made as if to hurl it at the Warrior of Light. Instead, he threw it in the direction of the thug, who groaned when it made contact. Kouji let out a relieved sigh, and made to rise and stand by Takuya.

He didn't have the chance. Takuya moved next to Kouji and placed his foot on the boy's chest, almost as if to say, 'You aren't going anywhere.'

Considering both the boys were now 16-years-of-age, his standing was far sterner than it would have been had they been younger. Kouji gasped, then protested violently, not caring about any filth on his jacket. It could be replaced. His thought-to-be ally could not.

'Takuya, what are you?–'

'Is he _really_ worth all that much to you, _boy_?'

Now, in his peripherals, Kouji could see his brother's face looming in front of him, surrounded with an assortment of other faces; ones which Kouji realised, with a start, to be the countenances of the corrupt Spirits of Darkness.

'K-Kouichi?'

Kouji rolled onto his side and made to rise once more, though found he couldn't. Then, Kouichi drew near and gave him a hand, pulling him up. Kouji smiled and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

His brother didn't care for this and merely grunted. This did confuse Kouji, but he didn't question it, choosing instead to simply be grateful for the assistance. When he stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Kouichi, the ground started quaking.

'W-What now?' Kouji gasped.

'Just what's happened to _you_?' Kouichi sneered.

Kouji looked at his twin with surprise; his attention was soon drawn away by another voice. A voice that was far too familiar. One which only struck fear in him. Whilst he may have acted with nothing but confidence in the face of this particular adversary previously, the truth was that it was in fact the cause of many nightmares. Kouji turned to face . . . Lucemon.

'Kou_-chan _. It_ has_ been a while hasn't it?' The Digimon licked its lips.

Kouji would always bristle if one other than his beloved Takuya called him that. And, yes, he accepted calling Takuya 'his beloved' now. At least, he mostly no longer would complain when it happened. Kouji stood and looked Lucemon directly in the eyes, and gave him the most defiant look he could muster. The Digimon ignored this and simply lunged towards the boy, transforming as he did so. Kouji was even more dismayed than before, if at all possible, for now Yoshirou was advancing.

The man's body collided with Kouji's and brought it down to the floor. He quickly transferred his grappling of the boy to sexual advances. He licked the Warrior of Light's neck, with pure lust and almost desperation, then bit it in the same spot, leaving quite the prominent hickey. He then moved a hand down to grasp Kouji's intimate region, and the boy immediately protested. To no means, though, unfortunately. Thankfully, Kouji spotted Takuya in the near distance, and screamed for him to help. The boy merely scoffed, then barked a laugh and walked away.

Suddenly, Kouji felt a sharp pain on his jaw. Yoshirou had punched him! And it was already beginning to bleed. He then commenced sucking at the injured spot which had quickly become bloody. As if that made it OK. He continued groping Kouji – his groping having become much fiercer. Kouichi approached, and the Warrior of Light endeavoured seeking support once more. This, much like with Takuya, failed, and Kouji was left with a much older man now pulling down his jeans. Kouji felt himself exposed – thankfully, he still had his underwear, but Yoshirou was beginning to pull these down, too. He could already see something poking out–

Kouji screamed, 'No!'

And, thus, the boy woke. Thankfully, at that. He blinked blearily and with confusion. Just where was he? Then he remembered. He was in the camp of the gang he had officially joined only the prior week, but sought to join nearly a year ago – when he was fifteen. He hoped more than anything he hadn't been heard screaming. Fortunately, he had his own tent – one burgled, but still his. He was glad of that, also, as that meant his sweat-covered shirt could not be seen, and he could change peacefully. As he pulled off his shirt, Kouji couldn't help but notice scars. Scars that all had the same origin: Yoshirou. And, thus, his vision blackened.

* * *

The first time Yoshirou hit Kouji was on his thirteenth birthday. He hadn't received any gifts or any form of celebration – not that he was surprised. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, nonetheless. Either way, he certainly didn't expect Yoshirou's actions when he returned that day.

A door slamming sounded, informing Kouji of his return. He eventually managed to look up from where he had been dusting a vase to pristine condition and trudged to the living room, where he was sure Yoshirou was now slouched on the sofa, watching some rerun of something or another. He reached the door and heard voices coming from the room.

'No, _you _hang up~' A giggle sounded.

Kouji rolled his eyes. Yet another of _these_ episodes. Of course, he was OK with the field of BL, but he couldn't handle how Yoshirou so vehemently denied his clear passion for it. He knew to knock from prior experience, so did just that. The man inside the room growled (Kouji couldn't see why, considering he insisted the boy greet him when he returned from _wherever_ – the boy couldn't imagine it was anything legal), and pressed a button, distinctly changing the television channel. Because that _so _hid what he was watching prior. Once more, Kouji rolled his eyes, this time, adding a sigh as he did so. He announced his presence, 'Welcome home, father.'

Yoshirou's response was imminent and predictable. 'You didn't dust this room at all, boy.'

OK, so, it could have been worse. Then, Yoshirou took a swig of beer or some such. Then another. As Kouji dusted the room _again_, in his peripherals, he could see his father downing beer after beer – he didn't know _how_ he could afford to buy that much alcohol, frankly. Yet more evidence to point to whatever he was doing being illegal. Yoshirou must have noticed Kouji's gaze, because he belched, then revealed, in ever so fragmented language, 'A–O', thees'? I stool 'em.'

The child blinked. And then again. Why that man would admit to stealing something was beyond him.

'O'', he took another swig, 'You looking especi'ly fine tooday, boy.' With that utterance, he made his way over to Kouji and stood close behind him. Kouji let out a light gasp and made to move away, but was stopped.

'Yoo leen over 'at 'able wunt you?' Yoshirou blurted out.

Kouji gritted his teeth and shook his head stiffly.

The much older man clearly didn't like that answer, as he pulled Kouji away from the once-more dust-free television, threatening to knock it over in the process – which he would have blamed his son for, of course – and bent Kouji over the room's coffee table. He rose his hand as if to spank the boy, but he missed, as, naturally the boy didn't want to take that, so avoided. The man grew furious and let out a fury of slaps. Many of them hit and Kouji let out a slight pained moan. He wiped a stray tear with his unrestrained hand – Yoshirou had pinned the other to the table – but that didn't stop more from coming with every fresh slap. The man now roughly pulled down Kouji's jeans and grinned wickedly, hand flexed.

The next day, Kouji found himself immensely restless. No matter how hard he scrubbed his body with some cleaning lotion or another, he couldn't rid the sensation of having been violated by Yoshirou. He thought of Takuya, and how he sought only to be touched by him, but then sighed. As if that would ever happen.

A couple of hours passed, and Kouji adorned his jacket, ready to head out for work. He had just reached the front door, when Yoshirou stood in his path. The Warrior of Light grunted and attempted bypassing the man; he merely moved to stand in whichever spot Kouji was heading.

'Do you mind?' Kouji asked. 'I don't want to be late.'

Yoshirou stood in silence for a moment, then shook his head. 'You ain't goin' anywhere, boy'

'I need to get to work?' Kouji made another move to head out and failed to do so. Yoshirou suddenly appeared enraged. He raised his fist and Kouji gulped.

Half-an-hour or so later, Kouji could finally head out for work. He was frightened of how his employers would react to him being so late, yet he knew that there wasn't really anything he could do about that.

Reaching his place of work, Kouji winced all of a sudden. The punch to his abdomen was really starting to hurt. He supposed he had developed some sort of resistance to initial pain from both his time in the Digital World and Yoshirou's abuse. That didn't make him feel great.

Following his shift for the day – Kouji being thankful that they didn't seem to mind his being late – something about him being their best worker and his mother being in a higher role than he thought – he prepared for yet more work, albeit household chores. He supposed that, especially as of late, he had been a particular slave-of-sorts in the household, and, much like everything else going on in his life, he was not OK with this.

He supposed he could read something later – if he could sneak a book from where they were stashed – in attempt to alleviate any pain – emotional or otherwise. He smiled softly. Perhaps that would make him feel better.

He worked particularly hard for the next few hours; cleaning, dusting, you name it. Yoshirou appeared to have the day off from _whatever_, so Kouji had the delight of having his company. Him criticising whatever the boy did, of course. Kouji had just about had it by the end of the day, and sat solemnly when having retired to his room. He thought back to his earlier plan of reading. He was feeling too down to even think of sneaking a book out now. He could instead– Aha!

Kouji pulled out a miraculously undiscovered-by-others bag from under his bed. Inside, he found several items, including a blade – one typically used for opening boxes – and a multitude of plasters, to cover any potential lacerations. He took out the blade and smiled maliciously. Perhaps this pain could distract him? No time like the present.

At work the next day, Kouji felt himself to be unfortunate when he saw his brother once more. His day had started out fine; that was fated to change, it seemed. This and that one worker who apparently hated on Kouji 24/7, purely because of his age. It wasn't like he did his job any worse than anyone older, right? Fortunately, Kouji managed to avoid this man most of the time, but when he did see him . . .

'Oi, brat! This surface needs cleaning again!'

Not like Kouji hadn't _just _cleaned there, but OK . . . The boy headed over and proceeded to dust the area once more. The nameless man sneered and 'accidentally' spilled his coffee onto the desk. '_Oops_.'

The child scowled at the man. He received a loud gasp. This was effective, as everyone in the room turned to him. They appeared slightly agitated to have their work interrupted – naturally – though, looked nonetheless. The man exclaimed, 'Look at what an appalling job this _thing_ has done! Not only did he fail to clean this area, he caused even more mess? I don't think he should have this job, do you?'

Murmuring ensued, and Kouji grit his teeth. _Of course_ this would happen. It was at least a weekly occurrence at this stage. The man gave the Legendary Warrior a wicked grin and turned back to focus on his work. Then, he drew a doughnut and sprinkled – _bit by bit _– it's sugary essence onto the desk. He vociferated once more, '_Even more _mess? Goodness!'

Yuki's attention had now been drawn, and the boy let out a growl. Finally, he snapped. 'Look. I just cleaned this area. You _deliberately_ spilled your coffee on it, and then actually took the time to sprinkle your _damn_ doughnut over the surface!'

The room was silent, and Yuki sent a warm smile in Kouji's direction. He knew that this couldn't end well, but was hopeful, due to his mother being in a high role in this place of work – perhaps she could have some kind of influence on his fate. Of course, at this moment, Kouichi decided to show up.

'Hello, brother.'

Immediately, Kouji groaned. '_What does this person want from me __**now**_?' He couldn't help but think as such. As every other time, Kouji endeavoured stepping past the Warrior of Darkness, and, as every other time, Kouichi stopped him in his attempted bypass. The boy gave the other a half-smile, almost as if to say, 'I've had to deal with you for long enough; I'm not standing down this time, you hear?'

And, yes, Kouji could read his brother that well, possibly far too much, he supposed. Kouichi started, 'Takuya was–'

'No he wasn't,' Kouji cut in.

Kouichi spoke solemnly. 'Well, that failed . . . But, in all honesty, come back to school? We all miss you . . .'

'If that never worked before, why would it now?' Kouji sighed. 'Honestly. As always, I have to get back to work. I've already had to deal with one awful person today; I don't want to have to deal with another!'

Kouichi riposted, 'Well, I can assure you: I'm _not_ awful – in fact, I saw you stand up to the man and I'm _proud _of you.'

Kouji glowered. 'Go away, please. I've no need for sentimentality in my life, thank you.'

And, so, the Warrior of Light stormed past his brother and headed towards the supply room. Only to be stopped by– 'Oh, you _have _to be kidding me!'

Yoshirou stood in front of the boy. 'Hello, _boy_. Surprise visit time.' He then glanced at Kouichi and sneered, 'Oh. That _thing_ I disowned. What's _it_ doing here?'

Kouji aimed newly-felt anger at the man in front of him. 'The real question is: what are _you _doing here, hm?'

Too many things had gone wrong today: first, he'd been harassed by a persistent assailant, then, he'd encountered his brother, now, his blasted father had turned up? This was too much!

'Just wanted to pay my _darling_ _son _a _loving _visit,' Yoshirou smiled wickedly. He spoke directly to Kouji, 'Oh, you thought I didn't know where you work?'

Yuki called over, 'Are _you_ the reason our son is having to work here? I've always wondered why a 13-year-old is working . . . Now I think I see why.'

The twins' father grimaced. 'Ah. Yuki. Long-time no see. Been about–

'Yes, 10 years,' Yuki replied curtly. 'I had hoped to never see your bastard-face again!'

Kouji glanced between his two parents and felt he must step in. He made to, but Yoshirou stopped him.

'And, what do you think you're doing, boy? Your mother and I are having a little _chat_, it seems!'

Yuki and Yoshirou continued to do verbal battle for a few more minutes, in which no-one intervened, and Kouji utterly zoned out, not desiring to bear witness to such an occurrence. He wasn't sure what his brother was doing, but thought he saw him attempting to intervene at some point, though, this wasn't at all successful. Of all this, Kouji was only vaguely aware.

At some point, the boy couldn't take it and attempted to leave; once more was he stopped by Yoshirou. He grit his teeth, and put even more effort into leaving, but, suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He glanced to see his father holding up a hand in farewell, then his vision went black.

Kouji woke on the living room's sofa in his abode. His stomach still hurt, and he winced as a particularly strong strike of pain hit. He then realised, with a start, that he wore only a vest and boxers – definitely _not_ what he was wearing earlier. Just what had Yoshirou done whilst the boy was unconscious?

He resolved to ask when the man strolled in. Yoshirou noted that Kouji was awake and smirked. 'You were a good sport, boy. Made me feel _really _good.' He pointed to a dark spot on Kouji's vest, and the boy cringed. So, that's what it was . . .

Yoshirou continued, 'Oh, by the way: you've been fired.'

Before Kouji could enquire as to what happened, the man resumed, 'Something about them not liking people demanding money. Oh, and the employer didn't like a gun in his face, for _some _reason!'

The Warrior of Light gasped. 'You did _what?_'

'I know! It surprised me, too!' The man chuckled.

The boy had no response to this and simply rose and made to go to his room. En route, however, he found it difficult to walk – his back particularly sending him pains. He ultimately waddled out of the room presently in, with Yoshirou beaming behind him – suspicious, Kouji considered.

When the boy reached his room, he immediately went for that bag under his bed. Nothing like driving a blade in his flesh to pass the time.

With Kouji struggling immensely to pay rent for the next few months – nothing changing with his lonesome fourteenth birthday – he was barely keeping it together. What, with Yoshirou threatening to evict him every other day. Where did the man think he could go? That's what baffled Kouji. Did he just not care? Either way, he was also confused by Yoshirou's actions from a few months prior – why he would get the boy fired, he didn't know. That job was keeping him on top of rent, dammit! He wasn't even allowed in the building now!

It was when Kouji saw Yoshirou acting out in the living room that he snapped.

The Warrior of Light had arrived earlier than his usual 5PM from his temporary job at a store – his return time today being 4:30; perhaps due to it being his last day – and made his way to the living room to greet Yoshirou – who had been at the house _a lot_ lately. He stopped outside the door, mouth agape. Not a new sensation, he supposed. Not only was Yoshirou _definitely _giggling, he appeared to be fooling about with another _man_? Something was off. There was no doubt of that.

At Yoshirou squealing, Kouji barged in . . . And covered his eyes, horrified. His father was evidently sporting an erection, and the man under him – well, he had his underwear half off him. And, _damn_, was he hot! How Yoshirou had secured him – at least as some sort of catch – Kouji didn't – couldn't comprehend.

'B-Boy?' Yoshirou cleared his throat. And dignity – he at least scrambled to reclaim what little of it he had in the first place. He stood and brushed off his . . . legs. His trousers being on the other side of the room. His father in his underwear? Not something Kouji had ever desired to see. The man's 'catch' for the evening – and who knows how long? – also rose, boxers still half way down his waist. The Warrior of Light couldn't look in his direction without his face blazing, so simply didn't.

Kouji's father immediately asked, scowling, 'And what are you doing back so early, boy?'

The Legendary Warrior riposted, 'Well, work ended early and– I'm sorry, what _is _this?'

'_This_?' Yoshirou questioned. '_This_ is none of your damn business, boy. You know, you've been particularly rebellious lately. In fact, I think _you _think you have some freedom about this house, eh?'

Kouji couldn't form a response; he was stopped from doing so by his father's persistence and shock that the stranger of the room didn't care to do anything about this – not even a marginal protest! Instead, he was inching towards the living room door. So, Kouji halted him. 'Why are you walking away?'

The man murmured, 'I know Yoshirou doesn't mean you any harm – he cares about you! I just want to leave you two be. Oh!' He suddenly pulled up his boxers fully, seemingly only just realising his state of dress. Kouji gulped.

Yoshirou called over, 'I'd appreciate if you stopped ogling my companion for the night, boy. Besides, it's not like we were doing anything – we were just watching a movie– Wait, I don't need to defend myself to you! You unnatural, ungrateful, bastard-cur!'

Kouji tutted, losing it for what felt like the hundredth time. His anger was rising within him quite rapidly. He moved to the door and pushed the stranger situated there aside. 'Excuse me, please.' There was never any excuse to be rude.

As the boy was now in the porch-area – he found his favourite jacket and his jeans strewn about – he glanced up the stairs, where his room, with his meagre portion of possessions, was. He decided, '_They can stay there. It's not like I'll be needing them, anyway – where I'm going_.'

And, with that thought, Kouji stormed out of the house.

Kouji was walking for a long time – he couldn't say for sure how long exactly he had been out. His anger slowly dissipated with this outing, but soon gave way to sadness. He didn't know how he had survived so long. Unjust rent, physical and emotional abuse? No-one should have to endure that. Especially not a damn fourteen-year-old! With that, came the question, '_Just how many years have I been victim to this? And just for a chance to be with my __**damn beloved **__Takuya!_' . . . Who didn't give him any time of day, let alone what he truly sought.

Eventually, Kouji stopped and looked around him. OK, so he wasn't entirely sure where he was, but he could find his way back, right? Not that he wanted to, but where else could he go?

And that's how he found himself in front of a river, staring into its gloomy murkiness. He thought of how he had suffered for the past years and that seemed to convince him. Takuya crossing his mind only agitated him further. He then considered Kouichi, and how he would probably grieve. '_I'm sorry_,' was his last thought before he walked into the riverbed. With a moment's hesitation, he ventured the whole way in.

The frigid temperature of the river took him by surprise, though he supposed it shouldn't have done. Kouji found himself shivering from where he was half sunken, and, for some reason, fighting to stay afloat amidst the strong current assisted by ever-so convenient rain. He was finding it hard to catch his breath whilst spluttering, and realised with dread, that this truly was the end. He was aware that he'd probably fall victim to hypothermia from this cold; it wasn't like he wanted to leave. Not yet, anyway. Not that he could, regardless of that potential desire! He struggled for a moment longer, then commenced being overtaken by the watery abyss. He automatically tried breathing, but there was nothing _to _breath. He could help but call desperately, 'Takuya!'

Of course, this didn't work out for him. Water entered his lungs at an even more rapid pace and he began to see dark spots in his vision. Just before he fully blacked out, he heard fragments of the following: 'Woah, got you there, bro.'


	4. Shocking Reunion

**I'll Protect You  
**_A chance to protect what is most dear: a crucial opportunity, indeed._

Summary: When Kouji protects Takuya from a fatal blow, he begins to question whether his feelings for the boy are purely platonic.

* * *

WARNING:

Rated M for precaution's sake. **This chapter has mentions of suicide.**

BL. This is a male x male; please no flames if you don't like BL. If you _don't_ like BL, then this isn't for you; simple as that. For those who _do _like BL: welcome!

SPOILER WARNING: this mostly takes place post Digimon Frontier.

You have been warned.

* * *

Happy reading! After you've read, how about a review? I love reviews, including constructive criticism (I like any review, bar flames).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Shocking Reunion  
**_Journey: two souls truly destined to reunite_

* * *

'_K-Kouji?!'_

_Heeding the call, the recipient lifted his head prudently and turned to see– 'T-Takuya?!'_

_The boy named Takuya nodded rigidly and pointed, with moisture-filled eyes, at the knife plunged into an elderly man's chest._

_Kouji followed the direction his finger was pointing in, and yelped, pulling out the knife with a sickening squelch. He then moved the blood-stained weapon behind his back and smiled pallidly. 'T-This isn't what it l-looks like . . . Honest.'_

* * *

'K-Kouji, just what are you doing?' Takuya stumbled out.

The addressed male glanced at the brunette hesitantly. 'Takuya, what are you doing here?'

A few sniggers sounded. As if this was nothing but a show put on for the gang members' entertainment. Kouji tutted. It was only natural they would act like this. No, he did not appreciate any of the members present; he supposed they were a family of sorts to him now. Though, that _was_ debateable with this lot.

The brunette grit his teeth and snarled, 'Answer the question, dammit!'

Kouji was taken aback by this fierceness, and was further distressed by the jeers from those who surrounded him. 'Ooh, he your little _boyfriend_ or something?'

'Not at all,' Kouji protested, yet found himself unable to prevent the faint blush on his countenance at the accusation. 'I . . . don't know him.'

To say Kouji was shocked at his old friend's arrival would be to understate. His killing someone wasn't new for him, unfortunately; for Takuyato show up of _all _people? Well, he imagined it would have been bad for _any_ of the Legendary Warriors to see him like this, but still.

'Don't ignore me, Kouji! What _is _this?' Takuya broke in.

Kouji tasted a sour essence in his mouth. He gulped it down, and presented himself in a haughty light – all he could think of to do. With only a moment's hesitation, he sneered. 'T–_This_? _This _is none of your business! Showing up after all this time and acting disapprovingly of my actions? Ha! What nerve!'

'Kouji, wh-_what_? What are you saying?'

'That you are bothering me, _boy_! In fact, you were never anything other than a nuisa–'

Kouji broke off. Here, he realised he was acting exactly how Yoshirou would in any situation in which his authority was threatened. Well, any scenario, stat. He made to say something else; he was cut off by the gang's leader.

'Oh? I think ya _do_ know this wuss, Kou-chan!'

Kouji had no response to give, and Takuya wasn't helping with standing there and staring at him, mouth agape. Kouji laughed nervously, 'L-Like I said: I've never seen him before. Why on Earth would I associate with such a character – with such a _wimp_?'

Takuya let out a light gasp at this. 'K-Kouji? I– Forget it!'

Takuya made to leave, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes en route. The Warrior of Light was distraught – years since seeing his beloved and _this_ happened? This had to be some sort of nightmare!

He searched around him, feeling incredibly sick. Both at Takuya having witnessed him murdering someone, and at not caring even slightly about said murder. Was there something wrong with him? He couldn't tell.

He sighed, entirely disgruntled, and muttered, 'Take what you want,' before heading for his tent. He wanted nothing more than to be alone.

Reaching his place of rest, Kouji collapsed onto the cold, hard ground and barely stopped himself from crying out. He knew he could not openly sob or show any form of vulnerability here – he would immediately be jumped on, shunned and potentially kicked out. And go _where_? He knew this was a difficult life, but no more than the one he previously had.

Moving onto his sleeping bag, Kouji contemplated. On how so much had been lost with Takuya so long ago – regretfully, but truly so. How even Kouichi was almost a distant memory now. He had long since cut ties – that was the intention, at least. As to the rest of the Legendary Warriors? Sure, he could recall their names, their faces, but not much more than that. The fact that they'd travelled together for so long meant little if not nothing to him now. He was too far gone for that, he felt.

He suddenly had an urge and scrutinised his immediate surroundings. Ah. He left his most favoured set of supplies in that house from so long ago. No blades now – only the gang leader was permitted to have them on his person. How'd he forgotten that after all this time , he couldn't tell.

Occasionally, Kouji did wonder whatever happened with Yoshirou, and if the man ever searched for him. Not out of concern, of course; out of desire to make him suffer more. He then considered that perhaps that would have been too much effort for him. Additionally, it was entirely possible that he no longer needed Kouji for financial purposes. Could he have found another means? Kouji would never know. Good riddance, in any case. That man was no longer able to take control of _this_ Legendary Warrior's life. He hoped. Fear was still present; thankfully it was much more controllable than previously.

He wondered where Takuya had gone, and howthe Warrior had found him to begin with; he realised that it didn't matter ultimately – not to him, anyway – it _couldn't_. He had long since cut his old friend from his life. So, why was he feeling like this? Even now, did he?–

'Kou-chan, you in there?'

Takuya? No. The voice was too deep.

And there was the thing about every gang member seeming to covet addressing him as 'Kou-chan'! Didn't they know only one was permitted to call him that? OK, to be fair, he never mentioned it. Even so. It's not like they were close.

'Kou-chan, you didn't answer, so I'm comin' in, yeah?'

That voice again. Not that it was on Kouji's radar much. He was too engulfed in thought for that.

'I'm hopin' your dressed, mate!' The voice became louder with every inch it came closer to the Warrior of Light.

'Oh.' And now it sounded down crest – at least, in some sense.

'Kou-chan, you know you shouldn't–'

Kouji glimpsed over from where he was now facing the side of his tent, and narrowed his vision. With a scowl, he declared, 'Teppei, what exactly are _you _doing here?'

Fortunately, Kouji had encountered this male shortly before joining the gang. He introduced Kouji to it, and had been a member for a while, by then, all for reasons unbeknownst to the Warrior.

'So, Kouji. You saw Takuya. What's goin' on with you?'

Ah. Teppei was not deliberately trying to irritate Kouji with his previous form of address; he was simply calling him 'Kou-chan' in endeavour to acquire his attention. It worked in some sense. But why was he here? Ah. He must have seen Takuya's arrival a few minutes prior, then. And said nothing. Alright.

'How did it feel to see him after all this time?'

Yes, Teppei was well aware of Kouji's fascination with the boy. He hadn't told anyone, yet _somehow_ Teppei knew. Kouji had dated him for a couple of months some time ago – possibly in yet more denial of his feelings for Takuya. The aspiring Warrior broke it off when he realised Kouji's heart belonged to another. He didn't seem to harbour any resentment or anything, so that was some relief. Kouji had enough on his plate already; he couldn't deal with that, also.

As to the whole dating experience – he finally did accept his sexuality, even if it had taken a while. And much denial. So much denial. His scarred wrists and other various lacerations littering his body proved as such.

Then there was Takuya. Even in his time away from the fiery Warrior, Kouji couldn't expel him from his mind. He almost continuously wondered how the boy was faring, and wanted to see him. Badly. Oh, boy, did he want to see him. He could even endure a little of his flirtatious attitude with his groupies if it meant seeing him. Well, okay, maybe that was having a lot of faith in himself; he would have been willing, regardless. Right?

'Kouji.'

What if he had told Takuya how he felt back when they attended the same school? Would the boy have given him more attention? Spent more time with him? Or would he have shunned him?

'Kouji.'

Then there were his groupies. Would they have jumped on him if they knew he'd confessed? And they _would _havepounced. He was always their enemy. Would Izumi rat him out or something; her frightening woman's intuition informing her of Kouji's feelings? Oh, those groupies wouldn't let him live it down! They'd butcher him! Would he have ever stood a chance?

'Kouji!'

Kouji took a moment to respond. Eventually he did, speaking ever so sweetly. 'Yes, Teppei?'

'You zoned out, man!'

Teppei was Kouji's sole ally where he was, potentially purely because of their encounter in the Digital World; possibly because they aligned themselves in other ways, too – neither truly wanted to be living the life they were.

'Did I?' Kouji offered a half-smile, head tilted to the side. 'I'm f-fine . . .'

'Yes . . . Oh, no.' Teppei couldn't help but sound dismayed, for now, streaming down his friend's face were tears. He strode the short distance towards Kouji and hugged him tightly. Kouji held on, desperate for the contact and body wracking with sobs.

Tappei shushed the Warrior of Light and rubbed his back soothingly. 'It's OK, Kouji. It's OK.'

Kouji looked up mournfully. 'I-Is it?' He sobbed. 'T-Takuya saw me k-kill someone!' He clenched Teppei's shirt, buried his head into it, and murmured, voice now muffled by the fabric, 'He's gone now. And won't try to see me again. That's how it is . . . Isn't it?' He looked up hopefully.

Teppei took a deep breath. 'Look, so, neither of us wanted this life. We didn't really have a choice, though, did we? We were forced into this situation, ultimately.'

'Yeah?' Kouji sniffled.

'What happened with Takuya is awful, I'm not denying that. But you have the _option_ to fix it. Go after him, man.'

Kouji knew better than to question the stress on 'option'; he was aware that Teppei had gone through bad experiences. They all had.

'OK, Teppei' Kouji wiped his eyes and rose. He took one last glance at his friend before exiting his tent – not confidently, and only with minimal resolve, though still standing tall.

Kouji headed to the communal area of sorts of the gang and spotted a few milling about. He approached them and enquired if they had seen any brunette walking this way. He claimed it to be an enquiry for a friend; that didn't stop sniggers as he left. He didn't know what else to do than ask others for Takuya's location. Even if they would most likely prank him somehow.

Entering the main body of the park the gang was situated in, Kouji found himself thinking back. How he'd always felt towards Takuya and how it affected him, especially in the past couple of years. How a solution – in his eyes – was nearly found.

* * *

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep_

Through his half-lidded gazed, Kouji saw white. Lots of white. With a strike of alarm, he tried to sit up fully, and open his oculi whilst doing so. He found himself stopped from rising by a dozen or so wires attached to him. He followed the nearest one in his sight to a machine and shook his head furiously. This had to be some bad dream. Last he remembered, he'd tried to kill himself. So, what was he doing _here_?

He looked out the room's windows. No-one. In his room? No-one. He searched for an alarm of sorts to call some staff. Nothing. Shouldn't an alarm be the most obvious thing to see in a hospital – where he guessed he was? Surely? Or was he too delirious on whatever to see it? He sighed. All he wanted was to end it peacefully. So, _who_ had saved him? And why?

The answer would come soon enough. First, a nurse entered the room, saw he was awake and exited. Only to return with _Kouichi_? She murmured a few words to him and left him standing there unsurely. That is, until he saw Kouji looking at him confusedly. He rushed over, nearly tripped, but somehow stayed stable.

'K-Kouji! Are you OK?' Kouichi asked concernedly.

'Why am I here?' Came the curt reply.

'Y-You almost drowned! I-I saved you! Aren't you happy?'

'Have you not considered that perhaps I _almost _drowned _deliberately_?' Kouji snarled. 'Why the _hell_ did you save me?'

So, Kouichi was the reason why he was here. The one who'd foiled his attempt to end his life. The one to blame for so much inevitable misery.

'You're my brother! Of course I saved you!'

Kouji made a face as if he'd swallowed a stapler. 'Eurgh. Too much sentimentality here.'

Kouichi ignored this. 'I'm pleased that you've recovered so quickly, you know? You had _so_ much water inside of you – far too much! It's miraculous that they were able to resuscitate you.'

'You reallythink I _wanted _ to be saved? You _really _think I wasn't there for a good reason? . . . I hate you.' Kouji wiped a stray tear away and tilted his body away from his brother, and so he could stare at the wall.

'Y-You _hate _me? . . . I see.'

This was going nowhere. Kouichi didn't seem to get the picture. Kouji had wanted to _kill_ _himself_. Couldn't his brother see that? Instead, he had saved him from his _timely_ demise. Oh, boy, did Kouji harbour immediate resentment for that. But, for now . . .

'Look, Kouichi. I'm sorry. I don't hate you; of course I don't. How could I? Just . . . Why did you have to save me? Nothing's going well for me, so, I wanted to end it all, you see?'

This was where Kouichi could form a reposition with assurance. He sat by Kouji and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I know things may not be going well for you right now, but it'll improve. Honest.'

Kouji deadpanned. 'Do you even know what I'm going through?'

OK, so Kouji realised that he had largely left his brother in the dark, but was now the time to share it? Could he do with an ally here?

'Well, no – you haven't really told me anything.'

Called it. Perhaps Kouji shouldn't have been so pleased with himself here; he couldn't stop the moderately smug grin of his visage, though. Sure, this _could _be interpreted as all sorts of petty; Kouji felt he was entitled to this after everything he'd been through.

'So, want to tell me what's going on, bro?' Kouichi enquired.

Kouji replied shortly, 'Not really.'

'OK . . .'

The brothers sat in silence for a few moments. Kouji did think that an ally _could _be useful where he was; he didn't feel the most comfortable with letting his guard down with anyone, however.

'Hey,' he started. 'Do you mind maybe not telling Takuya or anyone else about this whole incident?'

Of course he had to say Takuya's name specifically. He genuinely didn't want anyone to know, but to mention _his_ name? Damn, he was far gone.

Kouichi's response surprised – though, pleasantly – the Warrior. He spoke prudently, 'Alright. But I have just a small condition.'

Ah. There was the catch. There always seemed to be one, _whomever_ the boy was talking to.

'And that is?'

'Come live with me.'

'W-What?'

OK, so Kouji wasn't expecting _that _of all things. Why on Earth would Kouichi want to live with _him_? It's not like they _were _in the Digital World, so they had the option to, well, _not _live together.

Kouichi elucidated, 'You're not safe where you are. Whilst I don't know _exactly_ what that man makes you do, I do know that it can't be right. I mean, you had to be working at mother's office for a reason, right? And who knows what else you've had to do?'

Kouji was speechless. Too much information was hitting his brain right now – like the whole, Kouichi _knew_? He then considered that it wasn't that hard _to _guess, as they had met at the place of work, and, if he was working there, why not anywhere else? And he _had_ asked his brother for other work options, to begin with . . . Darn. He should've been subtler, thinking about it.

He gave a response that he hadn't thought he'd give. '. . . Fine.'

And, so, that was now Kouji's plan. A plan he hoped would actually succeed, unlike every other plan prior to it. So, after being in the hospital for the week, he returned to his abode, all so ready for Yoshirou's wrath – he hadn't been able to work lately, due to this incident, and was therefore incredibly behind on rent. Whilst he recognised that Kouichi's intentions when saving him were pure, he couldn't help but detest his actions. Now, he had _this_ to deal with.

Kouji reached his place of residence and prudently turned the key in the lock. On the other side . . . Yep. He thought as such. Yoshirou. Because now he was a prophet, apparently!

'And _where _have you been, boy?' The man glowered.

Ah. How to explain this? He could bluff and say he had been on a trip with some work; he knew the man wouldn't believe that, however. He had been at his brother's? Oof. That wouldn't work, either. According to Yoshirou, Kouji _had_ no brother. The Warrior stood there for a while, and Yoshirou eventually had enough.

'Out with it, boy!'

Kouji didn't know what to say but the truth. 'I was at the hospital.'

He'd at least refrain from revealing _why _he'd been there.

'I see.'

Kouji waited for more and was stunned when no more came. Really? That was all Yoshirou had to say? That wasn't predicted, but the User of Light would most certainly not complain.

Yoshirou was quick to make a demand. 'Resume work tomorrow. Understand?'

OK. That was absolutely like Yoshirou. It wasn't as if Kouji had been in hospital for the past week, yet work was immediate. The Warrior would complain, but he hadn't the heart. He needed somewhere to live, after all.

Yet, Kouichi _had _volunteered that they live together at their mother's. There _was_ that option. The option that meant he didn't have to deal with this any longer. With no doubt, Kouji said confidently, 'I want to move out. OK? An offer has come up, and–'

'You want to move out, boy?' Yoshirou laughed. 'Like I'd let you!'

Kouji took a step back, initially disheartened by his words. He then decided that, no, he wouldn't take this anymore. He'd stand up for himself. That was long overdue.

'You do realise you can't stop me, right?' Kouji said. 'You _can't_ keep me under your thumb any longer! You can't!'

Yoshirou was silent for the time it would take to transcend stairs to the first floor of a building. Then, he spoke, voice ever so snide. 'You can't escape me, boy! _I_ am in charge here! Now, go to your room! You have work tomorrow, remember? As always. And no more talk of this moving business, you hear?'

Kouji wasn't done defending himself, but Yoshirou didn't seem to want to give him any more opportunity. The man ever so patronisingly escorted the boy out of the room, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He then left with nary a word.

The Warrior simply stood there. An urge promptly hit. Just where was his precious bag of blades when he needed it? Whilst he was aware this was not a good method to deal with emotions of despondence, he wasn't sure how else to deal with them.

With this in mind, Kouji searched the underside of his bed for his tmost prized possession. When he was unable to find it, he couldn't help but realise his room had been tampered with. The few clothes he owned were strewn about, his few possessions otherwise? Broken or missing. And his bag of blades? That was long gone. Had his room been searched or something? Kouji sighed. Yet another thing to go wrong in his life.

He moved from sitting on the edge of his bed, to lying down. There was no duvet or even sheet, so he grabbed them from where bed clothes were kept in the household. At least he could do that, if not anything else.

Kouji made his bed, and then lay on the mattress once more. This time, he also pulled the sheets over his head and closed his eyes. His final action before retiring was letting out a long and mournful sigh.

He awoke when the Sun hit his eyes. Yawning, he stretched and sat up. Remembering where he was, he glowered. But he had to do what he could. So, he stood and headed towards the door, ready to dowse himself in water and start the day fresh as could be. He pulled on the door and shrugged when it didn't open. Maybe he didn't pull hard enough? He tried again. It was a pull door, right? Wait, he'd been in this room for years! How could he forget something like that? He tried again and again, but the door wouldn't budge. He let out a guttural sigh and sat on his bed. He needed a drink; he needed to shower. Why wasn't the door complying? At least he didn't need the toilet. That was some relief. With a spark on inspiration, Kouji tried his window. Also locked.

Since he couldn't leave his room for some reason – he was sure Yoshirou would barge in at some point, so he wasn't worried about that – he decided to spend his time absolutely productively. More sleep!

And, so, he settled back into bed; just as he did, his bedroom door swung open. Yoshirou stood there, breathing heavily. Kouji faced him. He said seriously, 'The door wasn't opening.'

Yoshirou sent him a piercing glare. 'That's because I locked it, boy. Can't have you running off, can I?'

Kouji rolled his eyes. 'I wouldn't do that. You know that.'

Ah. So, that's why he couldn't open the door! And, regarding the escaping business – Yoshirou could easily track Kouji down. He knew that. At least feared that.

'Was that attitude, boy?'

Hardly. Like he could say that, though. Rather, Kouji strived to complete what he could of his morning routine. He requested, 'Do you mind leaving, so I can dress? And then I shall crack on with today's work.'

Whatever that would be. Hopefully, Yoshirou would allow him to do chores around the house and therefore shave off some of his rent until he could find another job. That would be a nice break. He paused. Yoshirou wasn't leaving. He was simply standing in the doorway.

'Do you mind?' Kouji asked once again.

'Get changed, boy.' Yoshirou barked. 'What are you waiting for?'

Pervert . . . But Kouji knew he had to comply. So, he did what he could, as usual.

Several months later, and Kouji once more was struggling to make ends meet. He'd found a few temporary jobs, though, he needed something more. Something like that job Yoshirou had him fired from! Ah, well, there was no use lamenting; best to work as hard as possible.

Nothing of value had happened in the prior months, other than this whole being locked in his room business. Apparently Yoshirou _knew _that he'd come back from work each day, all to be his loyal slave! But why? Why wasn't Kouji just making a run for it? Well, he wasn't allowed to work too far away; half a mile at best. Even so! Was he just that scared of his father? Maybe if he had an ally . . . Like Kouichi was going to be. Yet, he now had no way to contact him! His phone was long gone. He would have been a means to escape from this awful life. Of course Yoshirou would therefore rid him of the ability to contact his brother.

No means to escape, and life couldn't be worse. Oh, joy.

That was Kouji's mindset until a few days after his fifteenth birthday. Leaving his job for the day, he ran into Teppei. Literally.

'Ouch, watch where you're going! Ah, where are my glasses? . . . Kouji?'

The Warrior of Light blinked. A lot just happened there . . . And just what _was_ Teppei wearing? A ripped vest, alongside ripped jeans, and practically half a jacket. Then, there was his hair! So scruffy and _so _long. He needed a haircut. Badly.

'T-Teppei,' Kouji finally choked. 'It's been a while, hasn't it?'

Teppei was slow to form a smile and a subsequent rejoinder. 'Years, in fact. It's so great to see you, man! I thought, for sure, I wouldn't see you ever again! You haven't been replying to any messages!'

Kouji sighed. 'You see . . .'

And so, the Legendary Warrior told Teppei. From having to pay unjust rent, to now having been locked in. All of the hardships Yoshirou had put him through. He realised, now, more than ever, he needed an ally.

Teppei was speechless. 'B-But you're so young! And locked in? I mean . . . Alright, Kouji. You need to come with me.'

At least he didn't question him. Rather, with that utterance, Teppei tugged Kouji by the hand to a nearby park.

That was how Kouji was told about a gang Teppei had been in for a few months. He claimed it had given him so much relief from life – he didn't go into detail then, though he swore he would later – Kouji had done so for him, after all.

Kouji repeated again how he was locked in, and Teppei affirmed fiercely, that they needed to form a plan.

It was midnight the following day when Kouji heard a rock hit his window. Teppei had told him if they wanted this to work, they had to make it quick. Everyone but Kouji was asleep in the household, so that should work to his advantage. The aspiring Warrior had told him to prepare anything essential. Like a change of clothes, maybe something to read, you name it. Kouji only grabbed what he needed a couple of hours ago. Soon, a smash sounded. That was his cue. In a second, he was out of the window. In the next, lights turned on, and Yoshirou's bellowing could clearly be heard. '_Take that, old man!_' Kouji thought smugly.

Just why had he been so afraid of his father? So under his hold? At least now, he was gone. Yes, he had needed that assistance – that glass was tough. Apparently Teppei was tougher. Yoshirou would have been able to track him down wherever had a concrete address. Here, however? Kouji simply knew he had to lay as low as he could for the next while.

Running into the night, the Warrior felt exhilarated. This feeling was not stopped by Teppei's comment mid-escape of, 'That's all you're bringing? Alright.'

Kouji ignored it and instead focused on placing one foot in front of the other. Shortly, he would be in a much better place.

Soon enough, Teppei held out a hand. Kouji took this as a sign to stop running, so slowed his pace until he came to a complete halt. He gasped, 'Is this the place?' To which Teppei nodded rigidly.

The aspiring Warrior spread his arms. 'This is my haven. I ought to introduce you to the gang leader, yeah?'

Kouji gulped, agreeing, 'Yeah. I'll do what I'll need to. Take me to him.'


	5. Resolution

**I'll Protect You  
**_A chance to protect what is most dear: a crucial opportunity, indeed._

Summary: When Kouji protects Takuya from a fatal blow, he begins to question whether his feelings for the boy are purely platonic.

* * *

WARNING:

Rated M for precaution's sake.

BL. This is a male x male; please no flames if you don't like BL. If you _don't_ like BL, then this isn't for you; simple as that. For those who _do _like BL: welcome!

SPOILER WARNING: this mostly takes place post Digimon Frontier.

You have been warned.

* * *

A hearty thanks to Guest for their review on the previous chapter! I honestly wish this project was longer now! Hehe. Well, I hope you enjoy the last chapter, and thank you once again.

Happy reading! After you've read, how about a review? I love reviews, including constructive criticism (I like any review, bar flames).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

* * *

**Chapter V: Resolution  
**_Culmination: the wonder of an event drawing to a close_

* * *

In the distance, Kouji saw brown hair. Could that be Takuya? One could only hope. He sped up and grasped the brunette by the shoulder. He received an instantaneous reaction. The clearly identifiable male turned ferociously, removed the hand and almost immediately hurled Kouji to the side. Then, each saw whom they were facing.

'K-Kouji . . .' Takuya almost whimpered.

The addressee didn't offer a vocal response, simply wrapping his arms around the other and gripping him tightly He had too much to say, yet could say nothing. Takuya instead instigated, simpering, 'Kou-chan, I m-missed you.'

He then remembered himself, and amidst the tears slowly transcending his face, scowled. 'K-Kouji, what the _hell_? What were you doing with a knife in someone's chest? Well?'

Kouji gulped. He knew it would come to this eventually. 'I-It was a task for this b-business I'm in . . .'

Takuya glowered. 'Some business. Kouji, I never want you to do something like that again, you hear? You disappear off the face of the Earth only to reappear doing _that_. That is _not _what I expected to find when I saw you again. And I am _not _pleased with your indifference, either.'

Kouji took a moment to process all said, then offered a reposition of his own. 'Takuya . . . I haven't seen you in _years_. You expect me to be OK with you lecturing me? Think again!'

Takuya took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. 'I understand. But, well, it was nice seeing you again, in any case. B-Bye now,' he mumbled.

Kouji scowled. 'Oh, _hell no _are you walking away from me again. I've missed you so damn much – you don't even know how messed up you've made me! What I went through _just_ to see you! Everything that has transpired! I'm not standing down any more.'

The Warrior of Flame turned to face his Hyper Spirit ally. He did not speak; merely tilted his head forward, all as if to say, 'Go on.'

So Kouji did. Something had changed in him in the past year, like, whilst he cared about not being vulnerable to any, he didn't particularly care about what exactly people knew about him.

Takuya was silent. Soon, this silence became unbearable. Then, he exclaimed, 'Kouji, why didn't you ever tell me any of this? If you had, so much would have been different!'

'Would it have, though? Really? Takuya, I seriously struggle to believe the authenticity of your words!' Kouji rebutted.

Takuya didn't offer any response for a while, then argued, 'I was worried sick about you, you know?'

Kouji laughed and his companion frowned. Then, a shadowy figure came onto the scene. 'Ooh, Kou-chan. Let me mug your little boyfriend, yeah?' the figure hissed.

The Warrior of Flame swivelled. ''K-Kou-chan?' Who gave you permission to call him– Oof.' The figure collided with him, preventing him from saying anything further.

The shadow grappled him and drew a knife – as if he wasn't being threatening enough already. Under him, Takuya shuddered and dug in his pockets – Kouji assumed for any valuables to bribe his assailant with. He sighed. 'Let Takuya go, Keisuke.'

When the figure shook his head, Kouji groaned, walked over, and slugged him, subsequently pulling Takuya up. The brunette exhaled and hugged the Warrior of Light tightly. 'Thank you, Kouji. You saved me! Just like . . . Just like before . . .'

In the kafuffle that came with saving Takuya, Kouji's sleeves had rolled up, revealing a grand abundance of scars. The brunette couldn't help but trace them and mouth, 'Where?'

The Warrior of Light sighed and tilted his head downwards in despondence and pointed at the blade which had threatened his friend. The response was simply Takuya's mouth forming an 'O'.

Kouji said nothing, save for, 'I also had to commit many atrocious crimes to join this gang, you know? Maybe it just felt good to treat others how I've treated myself all these years?'

The Warrior of Flame could not help but hug his friend anew. He then stepped back, vowing, 'Kouji, whenever you feel lost, I'll be here, alright? . . . These past years have really taught me a lot, and how I acted back then . . . it _wasn't _OK.'

'When you came to my school, I was elated. Truly so. Then, I allowed my over-confidence to get the better of me! I was a fool.'

Kouji purely stood there, waiting for more to be said.

'Izumi eventually told me about how a lot of what I did was wrong, when I couldn't see it for myself. As for Kouichi? Well, he didn't even want to look at me for a while; he simply muttered how he was ashamed of me for what I drove his brother to do . . . Is it true? How I made you feel? You did all that just to be with me and I treated you like that? Could you ever forgive me?'

A lot of questions. Yet, they required only a simple answer. 'Yes.'

Takuya was becoming more and more flustered by the moment. He then took a deep breath, wiped his eyes free of tears and gulped, now ready to commence. 'It went something like this:

When Kouichi first told me you were coming to my school, I was elated – as previously mentioned – I couldn't wait, and I could barely sleep before you arrived. If I didn't seem that excited to see you, it would be because of my lack of sleep, which I couldn't help but partially blame you for – you know how it is, right?

I had noticed for a while these coy looks so many girls were giving me – _including_ Izumi, but only back then – and I didn't think to protest. Even when my fan club officially started up. If anything, I thought . . . I really thought it would make you jealous.

And it worked! A little _too _well. To understate. When my groupies started showing their attention _physically_, I couldn't have been happier! 'This will surely make Kou-chan' jealous!' Is all I thought. When Izumi also advanced, I was surprised, but pleasantly so. I was sure this would spark a reaction in you.

I just wanted you to open up to me _so _badly . . . I really went the wrong way about it, huh?

Every time you talked to me – well, _tried_ to talk to me – I was so happy, that I didn't care if a girl otherwise 'caught' my attention. You were always in my mind's eye, yet, I didn't emphasise that _at all_.

At night, I would have these dreams in which you came up to me and said you needed to talk. And then you would . . . confess. You'd pin me up against a wall and kiss me. You'd tell me you'd always loved me and that I was _the one _for you. That you'd love me forever . . . I-I had a wild imagination, eh?'

Takuya broke off to let out a choked noise; one encompassed by heavy moisture just waiting to burst out. He was crying, but didn't seem to care. He merely allowed the tears to drip down his face and re-commenced his elucidation.

The last time I had that dream? . . . Well, the very next day, you pinned me against a wall and said how you needed to talk. I was certain all my dreams were coming true! . . . I just didn't show it. Perhaps if I feigned indifference, and made as if I wanted to be in the presence of my groupies instead, you'd be mad. And you would burst out with, 'I love you'. I should've known that wasn't your style.

I couldn't help but blush when you pushed me against the wall – how do I remember this so vividly? – and I hoped you wouldn't notice, or think it was for another reason, other than the contact. When I noticed you similarly blushing, I pretended not to see it, though hoped that it meant something good. I was kind of right, I guess. I led us to the,' Takuya broke of laughing, 'Maths corridor, and you were simply incredulous! You instead dragged me to a courtyard the school had, which I didn't even know, I think–'

Kouji broke in, 'Then, I confronted you about not spending any time with me. Rather, with your fangirls. I was so mad!'

Takuya continued, 'As you made clear. You confessed a lot to me back there, and I didn't take you at all seriously. I'm so ashamed of that, now. You said how you'd give it a month, and I, instead of treating you justly, did what I did. Argh, it aggravates me to think about what a fool I was! When you left me there alone, I just stood there – I don't know how long for. When I showed up to class . . . What was it? Ah, yes. I called you 'Kou-chan' for the first time in I don't _know_ how long. That seemed to make you smile, and it certainly made me feel good, too. Thus, my hope was renewed, I thought this time, I truly stood a chance.

In those final weeks, I must have forgotten you said how you'd give it one final month. We talked more, yes. But, I still prioritised my fangirls, thinking that you weren't quite there yet. Honestly, I don't know how you feel now, even, though I doubt much has changed. I therefore continued as I had previously acted. Always hoping to make you jealous enough to break your shell and have you confess. When you were confronted by my fan club, I sought to prepare for your return – I found some fangirls of mine and asked if they wanted to sit with me. I thought that maybe you'd go into a bit of a fury when you saw them all over me. When you didn't show, I figured you must have seen and simply – perhaps therefore – chosen to _not_ return. Then, you didn't show up to lunch the next day, and also henceforth. I didn't see you at lunch again. I figured that I'd really messed things up – things were so great and now they were, well, so _not_. When you confronted me after the first time . . . I was a fool. That's all I can say.

I guess it was only a matter a time before you left my school. I searched all over for you that day, and for at least a month after, eventually giving up. You didn't want to see me! That much was clear. I asked Kouichi if he knew anything, but he wouldn't say. Loyal to the end, I guess.'

Takuya embraced Kouji anew; the latter hadn't the chance to step away. But did he really want to? He instead hugged the brunette tightly, and then, on impulse, kissed him on the forehead.

There was something left unanswered, and Kouji could not deal with not knowing. That was the enquiry of how Takuya had found him. The Warrior of Flame appeared to pick up on this and proceeded to explain.

'There I was, all after you left. I was so depressed, I pretty much let my fangirls do what they wanted . . . It didn't go much beyond their attempted and unreciprocated hugs, don't worry. Eventually, I just snapped at them to back off. Izumi soon after acted as a shield for me. She came up to me one day and requested to talk. She apologised, saying how whilst, yes, she did have feelings for me at one point, that was no excuse for how she acted. She felt she had a part is scaring you away and she was so remorseful for that. Yeah, she already knew how I felt about you and claimed that she suspected how you felt. She wouldn't tell me, though. Something about refusing to intervene with love's natural course, or whatever. I still don't know how you feel, and I wouldn't expect you to tell me; I definitely wouldn't expect you to _love_ me after all I've done.

Nonetheless, I carried on with school. I wasn't doing too well, especially considering how worried I was about you; at least, Kouichi and I seemed to strike up some form of bond. It seemed you were keeping him in the dark, just as you kept me. Oh! Did you . . . try to kill yourself?'

Kouji was hesitant to answer. 'Yes . . . I did. But how did _you _know?'

Takuya replied immediately, 'Kouichi. But before you get really mad – I wouldn't back down. I wanted to know what happened to you; I was desperate to know, even. Because of my insistence, Kouichi finally informed me of what happened with you, and how he had saved you – something about being really worried, and putting a tracker in your favourite jacket – ah! Don't be mad! He was worried! Just as I – especially after hearing of your almost-death. Please promise to _never _try something like that again, yeah?'

Kouji was mute, and Takuya prodded him repeatedly until he relented. 'Fine'. Taking one look at his fellow Warrior, however, encouraged him to do more than reluctantly agree. He took a step forward, knelt and lowered his head. 'I, Minamoto Kouji, solemnly swear to you, Kanbara Takuya, to never try something so idiotic again . . . I'm being serious, by the way,' he lifted his head. 'I didn't think you cared.'

Takuya protested, 'B-But of course I do! . . . Sheesh. How many years has it taken for us to have a talk like this?'

Nodding, Kouji affirmed, 'I'm only swearing this if you promise to always be my side, alright? Otherwise, you can forget it.'

'J-Just how long do you think it took me to find you? Kouji, I am _not_ letting you out of my sight again, you hear?'

Kouji hesitantly smiled, and asked, 'So, you never answered. How exactly did you find me?'

Chuckling with relief, Takuya declared, 'It really wasn't easy. It started with Kouichi, and pestering him for details. That didn't go too well. Succeeding this, I ran into Teppei.'

Noting Kouji's instantaneous scowl, Takuya laughed. 'Oh, yeah, I bet you're going to have a talk with him about that!'

'As I said, I struggled through school. Then came graduation . . . Without you by my side. I'd always dreamed we would graduate together. I suppose some dreams are fated to be just that. Subsequently, I asked Kouichi – for what felt like the hundredth time – if he was sure he didn't know what happened to you, and he finally gave in. He admitted you'd worked at the same place as his mother for a while, but didn't know what happened after. I went there, and asked about. This rude guy wouldn't tell – simply insulted you – fortunately, your mother came up to me and admitted that you had indeed worked there. She sent me to the boss, and he revealed that he fired you after some guy he presumed was your father pointed a gun in his face. That surprised me, though guessing by your dismal expression, I'm thinking that was nothing new for you. Huh. Perhaps I should thank Izumi for tutoring me on how to read people. I went back out and asked about you again. That stupid guy told me to get lost; your mother hushed him and apologised. Reluctantly, I left. Ah! I thanked your mother profusely, of course.

I think I went to some store for a snack and ran into Teppei when I came out. Literally. When I did, I was taken aback by his appearance, and he complained about stuff like that always happening to him or something. I asked for pardon and explained that I was too busy looking for you to really be paying attention. He laughed – something about 'the irony' and told me about this park. A couple of days later and I found myself here. That's when I saw you stab that guy. Not a great way to see you after so long, I must say.'

Takuya finalised, 'That's pretty much all of it. My foolish endeavours in school, my search for you, and, finally, here. Finding Teppei and after, you was certainly a stroke of luck. One I shall forever be grateful for.'

'F-Forever?' Kouji was stunned. To this, Takuya nodded, and Kouji knew that he must affirm one final thing. Like it could be that easy, though. Surely? There was no way. Yet . . . 'Takuya. You said something about love.' The simple declarative said it all.

'Did I?' Takuya gave a lopsided grin. 'Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Yeah, I kind of knew I loved you since our time in the Digital World.'

'E-Even then? And _all _that stuff you pulled with your groupies? That was your idiotic attempt to get my attention?'

'Yep!' Takuya declared, 'It's as simple as: I love you, Minamoto Kouji. Have for a while and can't ever imagine not . . . And, boy, does that feel good to _finally _get off my chest!'

Kouji had one thing to say to that, but couldn't bring himself to. Not yet, at any rate.  
Unless . . . OK, you know what? Kouji had suffered hardship after hardship. Now, here was his beloved telling him that he felt the same way as him and for possibly even longer. Now was the time to take that chance. He breathed deeply, drawing Takuya's attention. 'I have something to say to you, Takuya. Brace yourself.' He grimaced.

'Kanbara Takuya. I likewise love you and have felt this way for . . . many years.'

'Ahaha! Now, _that _is a relief!' Takuya beamed. 'Come here, you!' He pulled Kouji in and hugged him yet again. Then he pulled away slightly, leaned in, and kissed him full on the lips. 'Come with me,' he grasped Kouji's hand and started walking away from the park.

* * *

A few months later, Kouji was living the life – all with Takuya – his now-boyfriend – at his side. Whilst he lived at a registered address, he really wasn't at all concerned with Yoshirou finding him – he was long since past his fear of that particular failure of a father. And where did he live? At Takuya's house in Meguro. Fortunately, his parents had been more than happy to take Kouji in after hearing about the adversities he'd faced. Post this, they reported everything to the authorities and henceforth signed to be his carers. This brought the Warrior much relief and, for once, he found himself looking forward to the next day. The police swore they'd find Yoshirou, but they never seemed to do so. Had he escaped the country? Nonetheless, they said they'd search elsewhere, and they involved other police forces, also.

Now, Takuya and Kouji were heading off to college – finally free from strive and _finally_ unified. Considering both had graduated their previous courses with good enough grades to enrol in the same course, they did exactly that. They were both very excited for this new turn of events and neither could wait to see how it would turn out.

Kouji managed to get back in contact with his brother and the other Legendary Warriors – Takuya insisted they throw some sort of celebratory event with his return, and the Warrior of Light could not be happier. He was particularly thrilled to see Kouichi and swore to never part as he did again – he did explain the whole phone fiasco prior, which his brother completely understood. Izumi was thrilled the Hyper Spirit Warriors had finally confessed to one another, Tomoki was chuffed, and even Junpei seemed pleased. Well, he did instantly attempt to woo Izumi, but she brushed him off amusedly. She took him out the back and when they returned, Junpei was utterly thrilled. She admitted she'd said, 'Give it time', and everyone applauded, much to her admirer's embarrassment.

The celebration ended joyously and everyone but the Hyper Spirit allies departed, giving hugs on the way out. During the celebration, Kouji ensured he exchanged numbers with all of them, with a phone he'd bought with Takuya's generous loan – Kouji swore he would pay it back, whilst the brunette laughed and told him to not worry about something like that – it was a gift.

Kouji found a part-time job, and he was absolutely OK with it – liked it, even. No unjust rent, just earning money. It was a wonderful feeling to finally be working for himself, and not when he was too young to have that sort of responsibility.

For the first time he could remember, Kouji was happy, and with Takuya at his side, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

A/N

That was 'I'll Protect You'. I truly hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The idea first came to me as the simple thought of Kouji protecting Takuya from a fatal blow – hence the summary – and it certainly has grown.

I realise a lot of this chapter was monologue, however, it was a talk between Kouji and Takuya that waslong overdue.

Nonetheless, thank you for sticking with me and I'll hopefully see you in my next project! See you!


End file.
